Saints Of Georgia
by princesspenguin14
Summary: Angela has been searching for her birth family since the day she turned eighteen. She finally gets a good lead and takes a road trip to Georgia...but unfortunately for her, that's when the zombie apocalypse started. Connor/OC/Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, those of you who know me as a writer know that I write A LOT of stories and this is gonna be my newest one…a crossover. I've never done a crossover before so I figured why not? And, if I'm gonna write a crossover it might as well be with my two favorite things to watch: Boondock Saints and The Walking Dead. So, here's my first attempt at a crossover, please let me know if you think I should continue. I love reviews and feedback. This chapter won't be exactly like "Seed" for TWD but that's where it starts. There's some parts that I skipped, kinda just because there wasn't much of a point in having them…**

Angela had searched for her birth parents since she turned eighteen. She didn't know why, her life was good, she had very loving adoptive parents. She went to private school and knew many languages but she always felt there was something missing in her life. _Someone missing_. And 'someone' didn't mean a boyfriend but her actual family. She didn't find much, sadly. Both parents were dead. Her father hit a telephone pole after drunk driving and her mother caught their house on fire by falling asleep with a lit cigarette in hand, which Angela discovered she was actually in that house. That's when she was taken to Boston and adopted. She also found she had two brothers. One frequented jail for various charges but the other had a relatively clean record.

Unfortunately, once she found all of this out and was headed to Georgia to find her youngest older brother, the zombie apocalypse happened. There were people eating each other…everywhere. She tried to drive though as much as she could. Boston wasn't an option. She couldn't go back there once she saw how Atlanta was. There were so many dead there, and not the dead kind of dead, but the ones that came back and ate you.

She spent the winter hopping from town to town, finding whatever supplies she needed. She found a weapons store at one point and found a crossbow there. She taught herself how to shoot it, since she was always a fast learner and noise attracted those thing, she figured it'd be better than a gun. After a while, she began to wonder if she was the only one left…she hadn't seen a single live person in a year. It bothered her a bit, but she was naturally a loner to begin with.

One day, finally, after an entire year of circling the country, she found a group of people standing in front of a car. They turned to face her right away, weapons locked on her through the windshield of her prius. A man with a scruffy beard and a silver python trained on her caught her attention first. Something about his stance spoke the fact that he was the leader.

"Step out nice and slow," he spoke, his accent was southern, but not very thick.

"Why?" Angela rolled down her window. "You plan on rapin' and murderin' me?"

"Jus' wanna make sure ya ain't gonna hurt us," she turned to the man with a country accent as thick as the humidity in the Georgia air. He was holding a crossbow much like hers, dark brown hair, and blue eyes that matched hers to the T. They were bright and the color was one she'd only ever seen on herself.

"Daryl Dixon…" she breathed, stepping out of the car.

"Th'hell ya kno' ma name?" he brought his crossbow closer to her head so it was almost touching her.

"Get that fucking thing out of my face and maybe I'll answer you," she stated. Rick patted her down, making sure she didn't have any other weapons. "Typically I like to be bought a drink first," she sneered at him.

"Tell me an' I'll move."

"You first," she said childishly.

"Daryl back off," the leader said.

"That's a good brother. You should probably be nice to your poor baby sister who has traveled hundreds of miles to find you…"

"Sister? I ain' got no sister," he fired back at her.

"Really? My birth certificate says different."

"Where it at?"

"My car, glove box," she knew that these people wouldn't willingly allow her to get anything out of her car. The leader motioned with his head to an Asian man who was standing back. He made his way forward to the car, once he found it he handed it back to the leader.

"Angela Destiny Dixon. Born May 2, 1984. To parents Cindy and Bill Dixon…" he read out loud.

"Dad said yew was dead…" Daryl said hesitantly.

"Obviously that's not true," the rest of the group receded, leaving the brother and sister alone. "I don't really know what happened but I guess I got adopted to parents in Boston and…"

_The rest of the group…_

"What should we do about her?" Glenn asked. "She's Daryl's sister…what if she's anything like Merle?"

"But what if she's like Daryl?" Rick pointed out. "He's earned his place among us…she could be useful."

"Or she could kill us all," Glenn replied.

"Hershel?" Rick turned his attention to the eldest of the group.

"If she was that dangerous she would've killed us all already."

Rick wasn't sure how he felt about the Dixon female. She coul cause some serious hell for the group if she was anything like her oldest brother.

"Can I talk ta ya a minute?" Daryl asked from behind Rick, who just nodded and followed him to the edge of the woods, out of earshot from the rest of the group.

"You want her to stay, don't you?" Rick asked.

"Ya…she's ma sister…an' she found a crossbow, says she can shoot it too. She won' hurt none of y'all. If anythin' she'll protect us."

"Can we be sure we can trust her."

"She's blood. Can' just tell 'er ta hit the road…"

"All right," Rick sighed. "But, if she hurts one of our group once, she's out. Do I make myself clear?" Daryl nodded and walked back to his sister.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Said ya coul' stay. Jus' don' hurt none a our people."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

Rick delivered the news to the rest of the group. They weren't all happy like Daryl was, but they would deal with us. They cleaned out what fuel and supplies Angela had before leaving her car. She would join Daryl on his motorcycle when they moved again. Angela sat beside her car in the dirt, she didn't want to leave it, but she had to if she was going to join this group.

"I'm goin' huntin' wit Rick. Ya wanna come?" Daryl asked, coming over to her.

"He doesn't trust me, does he?" was her reply.

"Nah. He's a good guy, once ya git ta know 'im," he offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. She wiped the dirt and mud from her jeans before following Daryl and Rick into the woods, crossbow on her back.

They walked in silence. The tension in the air was thicker than a heavy winter blanket, mostly because of Rick not trusting Angela. Eventually they were walking across an old railroad track. A prison sat on the hill across from them.

Once the group took the outside courtyard of the prison, they moved into cell block C. Angela hung back, not really wanting to socialize with the group. Daryl fell back and into step with her.

"Yew don' wanna get ta kno' everybody?" he asked. She shook her head.

"None of them really want me here…what's the point?"

"I want ya here. They'll have ta git ta kno' ya…that's all," he tried to be the reassuring big brother, but in truth, he didn't know how.

"I hope that's it," she sighed. Rick regrouped them, saying that he'd take Daryl, Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, and Angela with him to try and clear out more of the prison.

They fought their way down the long concrete corridors it was dark and they were all holding flashlights trying to light what they could, but walkers kept cornering them. Glenn and Maggie got separated and Hershel went back for them. Rick noticed this and went in search of the older man. By the time he found him, it was too late. Hershel's leg had been bit. Rick barked off orders and the group blindly followed. They ended up in a room. Angela didn't know what to do with herself. She stayed out of the way, but would help if it was needed. Rick used his belt and pulled it around the part of Hershel's leg above the bite. He used a hatchet to cut the man's leg off! Angela felt like she might actually be sick.

"Get down," Daryl commanded everyone, his crossbow up and ready. Given that Angela was the only other one with a crossbow, she stayed standing too. There were seven faces standing beyond the glass. She scanned each one of them. Five she had no clue who they were, but seeing the last two made her heart beat faster. She who they were: Connor and Murphy MacManus."

"No fuckin' way…" she said.

**AN: Please review and let me know what you thought at my first crossover attempt...if I do another chapter, more MacManus brothers then...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I think I'll continue this one for a while. I cannot promise when I'll update this one...but y'all will just have to bare with me...I have three TWD stories that I update regularly, but that's about to become 2...so we shall see how often I end up updating...sorry. Plus, I have like a month until I start summer break...and like two weeks into that I start tennis and I've got a lot to do this summer...so Idk how much of any writing I'll get done...oh yeah and any of you who haven't read any of my work, you'll quickly learn I end up rambling in my author's notes...a lot. Sorry bout that too. But, I'm gonna to shout outs now, Yay!**

**Reedus fan:**** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! And thank you so much for the praise. I'm still kinda new to the BDS world...I've been doing TWD stories for a while now...but I have a feeling I'm gonna really love working with both the MacManus brothers AND the Dixon brothers. This chapter will have (a lot) more MacManus brothers stuff :)**

**Demi187:**** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far...I hope you like this chapter. **

**PS: I am not planning on putting anything about Daryl/Murphy looking a like (well the characters won't mention it) because that might just end up creepy...especially if Angela ends up romantically involved with him...lol so they're just two different people. **

The seven prisoners made their way though the door. Angela stopped the first two and pulled them into a hug. Everyone was confused by this action, including the two men.

"Listen, all you need to know is I'm Angela, one of your fans, and unless you want an arrow in your ass from my brother over there, you'll act like you know me," she whispered in both of their ears.

"I can't believe we found ye, Angel!" Connor exclaimed happily.

"Aye, tis truly a miracle," Murphy agreed.

Rick ignored what was going on. He led the way, with Hershel on a metal cart, back to their cell block.

"T'fuck are these people?" Daryl asked his sister.

"These are my friends Murphy and Connor."

The names sounded familiar somehow, but he wasn't quite sure.

"Nice te meet ye. Ye must be de lass's brother," Connor said.

"Ya…" Daryl wasn't convinced about these guys. There was just something off that he couldn't put his finger on. "How do ya know ma sister?"

"Oh, we go way back, don't we lass?" Connor grinned.

"Yes," Angela agreed. "I met them about ten years ago..." that part was true. The first time she saw the saints in person was at Yakavetta's trial. Somehow, she felt that what they did was the only thing that was justified that day. Yakavetta was so close to walking away clean and clear, but no, they got him and kept Boston safe.

"All right. Imma go help Rick," Daryl turned and left, heading into the cell block.

"Lass can we talk te ye in private?" Murphy asked. Angela turned to face them and saw the other five prisoners.

"This way," she guessed, but led them out of earshot.

"Why 're ye doin' dis? Ye don' have ta..." Connor said.

"Like I said, I'm a huge fan. I thought what you guys did was amazing...I even got a tattoo..." she chuckled. It amazed her she wasn't more starstruck. She was one of the Saint's biggest fans. "Plus, I'd like to have some people I can trust in this group..."

"What de ye mean lass?" Murphy asked.

"Well, I just met them yesterday...I didn't even know my brother until then, and none of them trust me..."

"An' ye tink bringin' us in'll help ye any?" Connor asked, not convinced.

"I don't know..." she sighed.

"Okay...what do ye tink, Murph?" Connor asked.

"Aye...better den bein' wit dose assholes," he roughly gestured to the other five prisoners.

"Maybe we coul' stay wit ye and yer group," Connor smirked.

"Really?" Angela found herself getting on her tiptoes and hugging each man. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ Her inner voice asked. She was always a loner type...yet she was hugging two men that she had just met..._Fuckin' apocalypse_, she thought to herself. That's what it had to be. Plus, she didn't get to hug her own brother because honestly, she thought he might shoot her in the ass with his crossbow. "We should probably head back..." she said shyly. _Oh fucking hell! Now I'm blushing! Damn hot guys with Irish accents during the damn apocalypse._

**AN: Sorry it was short...I probably wouldn't have updated anytime soon if I didn't do it now. It's like 11 at night here and I have to get up at 6 for school so I'm goin' to bed. Night all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3, yay! Here ya go, hope you like it…And, I've got a question, should Angela's romantic interest be Connor or Murphy? It doesn't really matter to me either way (I love them both). So, please let me know. On another note, it's been a while since I've actually watched the episode that this chapter is written as part of (Sick)…so I'm not positive how everything happens and there isn't much detail it'll be better as the story progresses.**

**Demi187:** **We will just have to see about how Rick responds to the three of them…I don't want to spoil it so I won't say anymore **

"Angela," Rick called from the other side of the barred door. She sent Connor and Murphy an apologetic look before trotting over to the leader.

"Yeah?"

"Get in here," he used the keys and opened the door, allowing her to come in. He pulled her to the side, out of earshot of the prisoners. "They're not staying here."

"Why the hell not?"

"We can't trust them. If I'm being honest with you, the group isn't very happy I let you in…and you're only here because you're Daryl's sister. We have a close knit group here and we aren't letting anybody ruin it."

"What do ye tink 'bout 'er?" Murphy asked his twin.

"Pretty easy on de eyes," Connor replied.

"Aye. But not what I meant. Tink dere leader'll go fer it?"

"Probably not. 'Least she tried dough."

"Tis true. 'Re we stuck wit dese assholes den?" Murphy asked.

"Fer now. We coul'-"

Rick came out and told them how it was going to be. Himself, Daryl, and Angela would help the prisoners clean out a cell block and that's where they could stay. Angela gave Connor and Murphy an apologetic look. She had tried, she really had, but Rick was being a hard-ass about letting the men join their "close knit" group. He proceeded to tell the men about the ongoing apocalypse, and how to kill the walkers.

Daryl stood next to his sister, trying to glare at each one of the men that had their eyes on her. The one with the long hair, the one with the mustache that curled up, and the two Irish guys were staring at her like she was a piece of meat. He wanted to just shoot them all right then. That was his sister, even if they had only met the day before. Because of his distraction with the men staring at his sister, he'd missed most of what Rick said. So, he tapped Angela on the shoulder.

"Whut he say?"

"Stay in formation, don't break ranks or it could be all of our asses," she replied. Daryl nodded, he knew he was suppose to be at the front so he moved up there with Rick. Angela was bringing up the rear. Connor and Murphy made sure that they stood together in front of her. Them, like Daryl noticed the looks the other men were giving her. They may've looked at her the same, but they would _never_ act upon their desires (without her consent of course).

They made their way down a long hallway, crowded with walkers. The prisoners, save Murphy and Connor attacked the walkers prison yard style, almost getting bit in the process.

"Are they really _that_ dumb?" Angela asked the twins in disbelief. Rick had just explained how to kill the walkers.

"Aye. Dey 'ren't de sharpest knives in de drawer," Murphy replied.

One of the men, Big Tiny got spooked and walked off on his own, again, not listening, and got himself bit, in the shoulder no less. Daryl, the twins, and Angela stood back, allowing Rick and the prisoners to handle it.

Once the dark haired one, Tomas had killed Big Tiny, the group moved on again. They arrived a boiler room type place.

"Only open one door at a time," Rick instructed Tomas. He nodded. Everyone stepped back, when Tomas, being an idiot opened _both_ doors. Walkers flooded through, coming faster than everyone could kill them. Angela and Daryl were shooting with their bows and everyone else was using their other assorted weapons. A walker came at Tomas, he literally threw it at Rick. The Dixon siblings were being pushed further and further away from the group.

Connor, however was right next to him. He quickly killed the walker that was mere inches from biting Rick. He grabbed Tomas's shirt collar and pinned him against a nearby wall.

"Ye tink ye can try te kill an innocent man?" he shouted.

"Shit happens," Tomas shrugged. Most of the walkers had fallen and Daryl and Angela were picking up the stragglers.

"Yer righ', shit does happen. It's whut de fuck ye do 'bout it!" Connor was clearly in a boiling rage. "Ye don' kill a man who has a family fer no reason!"

"Ain't you just a saint," the other man, still being pinned to a wall scoffed.

"Actually, I am," the dirty blonde haired man let the other go. Murphy wordlessly moved to his side, ready to jump in if needed.

Rick looked at Connor thankfully. Before taking over with Tomas. He started to make up some excuse, but Rick wasn't having it. He took his machete through the other man's skull. Andrew, took off running down the hall with Rick hot on his heels. Daryl looked over at Angela. She took his silent meaning and grabbed the mustached man, forcing him to his knees.

"Please don't do this," he pleaded. "It was them that was bad, not us, tell 'em Oscar."

Daryl had the other man on his knees. "I ain't gonna beg, I've never begged for my life before, so if you're gonna do it, then just do it."

Connor and Murphy stood awkwardly back, not really knowing if their life was in danger too. A few minutes later, Rick came back and took in the sight before him. He inhaled deeply for a moment.

Quickly, Rick, Daryl, and Angela killed the walkers that were inside the cells, leaving each door open. Once they were done, Rick pulled his two counterparts aside.

"Are the Irish twins good guys?" he asked Angela, looking at her carefully.

"Yes, I can promise you that. They're practically saints…they would _never_ hurt an innocent person."

"Saints, huh? As in Boston Saints?"

"Um…how did-"

"You're from Boston. You know them, they're Irish, and c'mon I've seen pictures I'm not an idiot," Rick replied.

"Okay, fine. They're _the_ saints. But, Connor saved your ass back there."

"I know. They're on probation for now."

Angela scurried off across the cell and hugged both of the men (again).

"You two are coming back with us."

**AN: Okay, I know this chapter was weird but it really didn't wanna get written! It took me like a whole week to actually get it done (usually I can write a chapter in one sitting). But there it was and the next chapters will get a lot more interesting. Please review. Thanks y'all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Goldenfightergirl-**** To be honest, I hadn't thought of writing this one as both/Angela. It is something to think about though. I have trouble choosing which one I like more to begin with anyway.**

**Demi187-**** Glad you liked the chapter, even though I thought it was weird. This one should be better anyhow. Yeah, I think Rick, being the kinda 'do the right thing' kind of guy he is (was?) would probably like the saints if he met them I dunno though. I kinda was thinking about making it a Connor story to start off because I'm in the process of writing a Murphy one and one that's both. But we shall have to see**

**Reedus fan-**** Yeah, it would surprise me if someone didn't recognize them. It would've had to make national news after all. It would be funny to see Daryl's reaction to Angela if she was with both of the twins and there probably would be a lot of conflict. I really like Murphy too, at first I did like him more just because he was played by Norman Reedus but then I like Connor too. But I am glad that you're not one of those people that's like "Oh the author didn't go my way so I won't read" lol. Still not sure where I'm gonna go with it though.**

**Kelizabeth13-**** As I said to Goldenfightergirl, I hadn't thought of making it both of them. But, it could work out and I've always wondered how it would play out if Daryl and the Saints met. They'd probably all get drunk together…I could see that lol. Good to hear you a fan!**

**Runaway Fantasy Princess:**** I'm happy to hear that you like this, despite the fact that I feel like I'm failing epically on this story right now. **

**As always please review, and I'll reply to it here next chapter.**

**Thanks to all that did review. You guys made my day!**

"So how did you end up and Georgia? I thought you guys were in the Hoag or whatever." Angela asked the twins as they sat in one of the cell that would belong to Connor and Murphy, hers was with her brother.

"We got transferred," Connor replied simply.

"Aye. Twas fer our benefit dough. Lot less strict here," Murphy added.

"Really? And did you guys not know about the 'people' walking around eating everyone else?"

"Nope," they both replied.

"That's crazy!" Angela exclaimed. "It's been this way for like a whole year!"

"Aye, but we were stuck in dat fuckin' cafeteria wit dose numbskulls," Connor said.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Good night boys," Angela said as she stood and headed for the door."

"Night," they called in unison. She walked into the cell next to her to find Daryl laying on the bottom bunk, hands behind his head.

"So we're not gonna fight over top bunk?" she asked with a half smile.

"No," he said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Aw, if my big brother mad at me?"

"Why do ya trust 'em?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Why wouldn't I? They made the city of Boston a much safer place."

"By killin' people?"

"Only the really bad people, the gang people that put the rest of us in danger."

"Whatever," Daryl rolled over on the bed and faced the wall. Angela sighed and climbed onto the top bunk. With that, the siblings went to sleep.

"We need round the clock watches," Rick told the group as they gathered the next morning. "Connor, Angela I want you two up there first," he commanded. He figured they wouldn't both betray their siblings if it came down to it, plus it wouldn't make sense for Connor to do something to harm the group after he saved Rick's life.

"Aye Aye Captain," Angela saluted. The scruffy, former cop just shook his head, Murphy and Connor shared a look and broke a smile. Rick handed the two that were going on watch a rifle. Angela already had her crossbow but took the rifle anyway. Couldn't have too much ammo.

"I tought it was funny," Connor smiled as they walked. "Or rater de looks de rest of da group gave ye." Angela broke a smile and bumped his upper arm with her own. She was about average height, 5'5", still he had a good half of a foot on her. "So what's dis group's deal?"

"Don't know. I got here like what? Three days ago…and they aren't exactly open…"

"Whut 'bout yer brother?"

"He's not exactly what you'd call an open book…" they climbed up to the top of the tall watchtower that overlooked the entire prison.

"So lass, if ye weren't twith dis group…who were ya wit?"

"Me, myself, and I?"

"Ye were all alone?"

"Yeah…it wasn't so bad, I didn't have anyone to answer to…or worry about having to trust anybody."

"Lass, ye must be tough as nails."

"From what I here, it comes with the name, Dixon I mean. Merle, my other brother caused a lot of trouble for them apparently."

"Hm. Have ye ever met 'im?"

"No," somehow, as they paced around the watchtower, Angela ended up telling Connor pretty much her whole life story.

"Must've been scary figurin' out yer parents weren't yer parents?"

"I guess it was, I mean, I was more mad then scared. They had lied to me until I was seventeen."  
"What did ye do?"

"I pretty much stopped talking to them and moved out the day I turned eighteen. I feel bad about that now…but at least we made up a few years ago."

"Hm," Connor wasn't sure what to say or why she felt comfortable with him. It didn't bother him, he actually liked being able to listen to everything she'd been through.

"I'm sorry I'm like dumping all this on you…It just feels good to actually tell somebody, y'know?" she sighed. She hadn't wanted to tell him everything, she was the type of person to bottle everything up, not tell some guy she just met."

"It's okay, lass," he assured her, resting a hand on her back. They stood on the balcony of the watchtower a few moments longer before a terrible wailing started to occur. The two shared a looked, knowing whatever this was couldn't be good. Angela had a bad feeling about this.

**AN: I am terribly sorry about the long wait. I really haven't had a lot of free time and this didn't turn out as planned. Personally I don't think this chapter was too great (felt the same way about the last one) but it will get better. Again, so sorry. Thanks for all of the reviews filled with kind words though…hopefully I'll update really soon. I'm gonna try to get another chapter out between now and Friday and on Friday, but I don't know for sure. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reedus Fan:**** Thank you so much for such a kind review! It really made me feel so much better about this story. I guess I'm just so used to being able to simply sit down and not really think about what I'm writing...and typically I get ideas throughout the day of what I plan on writing for each story. But...I guess this one's different. It requires me to think a lot, it might be the fact that it's a crossover and I have to figure out how walking dead characters would react to Connor and Murphy. But I do really appreciate your awesome review. Being honest, I wasn't meaning to have Connor and Murphy talk in unison twice...lol. I'm happy you liked it either way. I might try to go a little deeper into Angela's past once Merle (eventually) makes his way into the story. **

**Goldenfightergirl:**** "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." Oh, gosh don't even get me started on Finding Nemo lol. I LOVE THAT MOVIE. I just need to get to a point where I know exactly where I wanna go with this story. Sometimes that's easier said then done though. **

**Guest:**** Happy to hear it!**

Angela pulled out her rifle and began shooting the oncoming walkers below, trying to keep the rest of the group safe. Connor joined, both of them with perfect headshots almost each time.

"Shoot the sirens!" Rick called as more walkers invaded the courtyard. Angela look to the task, causing it to quiet. Maggie, Lori, and Carl went in through one door, while Beth got Hershel to safety, who'd only recently gotten back on his feet. The two in the tower were carefully watching their brothers, they were family and they'd keep them safe.

Once most of the walkers were taken down, Angela and Connor made their way down from the tower. The former made her way to her brother. She didn't hug him, knowing that he wouldn't appreciate that, although, the latter gave his brother a manly hug, happy he was okay.

"You're not bit, or scratched, right?" Angela asked Daryl.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Okay," she said. "I'm gonna go into our cell block, make sure everything's cleaned up."

"Alone?" he asked.

"We'll go wit 'er, won't we, Con?" Murphy said.

"Aye, keep de lass safe," Connor smiled.

"Give ma sister any trouble, ya git an arrow up yer ass," Daryl warned the twins.

"O'course," the twins said with and unreadable grin. It caused Angela to look at them curiously.

"C'mon Angel," Murphy said, looping his arm around hers.

The trio made their way into the prison and into their cell block. It was surprisingly empty. There weren't walkers surrounding them as they expected.

"Maybe we should go back out, help with the clean up?" Angela offered.

"Dere's more clean up ta be done in here," Connor said, meaning the other cell blocks where the walkers did breach.

"Okay, then let's get them out of here," she and the twins walked into the rest of the prison, and began killing any walker in sight. They froze when they heard the sound of metal hitting flesh. Someone else was clearly killing walkers.

"The hell?" Murphy wondered.

Rick, in a crazy fit of they didn't even know what burst through the hallway, machete in hand.

"What's going on?" Angela asked.

"Need…to…kill walkers," with that he ran off again. Something in that man had snapped, he'd seemingly lost his mind.

"We need to get back outside, find out what's going on," the Dixon woman said and went in search of a way out, whether the twins were following her or not.

When she did make her way out the doors and back to the courtyard, the group had almost gone to ruins. Tears were streaming down most everyone's face and there was the faint cry of a baby. She slipped over to Daryl's side and told him about Rick and what she'd just seen.

"Makes sense," he said. "Lori…she uh, didn't make it."

"Oh…" that explained Rick loosing his mind. He had just lost his wife. "But the baby? It's fine, right?"

"Ya. Seems to be."

"We need to get it some baby formula."

"Let's talk to them," Daryl walked closer to the rest of the group.

"We should be the ones to go. We've got our crossbows," Daryl nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna make a run. Git some formula," he told everyone else. They nodded and Connor walked over to Angela and handed her his hand gun.

"Keep safe, lass."

"Thanks," she leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Aw, none fer me, lass?" Murphy asked, feining a wounded looked.

"Here," she said, hugging him too.

"I mean it now, come back, wit no bites er scratches," Connor said with a pointed look.

**AN: Sorry this was short. But I do have next chapters events planned out, so it should go a lot more smoothly and it should be longer. And, I'm hoping to get into some more romance-type stuff with Angela/Connor and Murphy. I still don't know if it's gonna be just Connor or just Murphy, or both. Please review, you can still tell me who you think it should be. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Krikim67-**** Most people seem to favor both lol. Happy to hear you're liking it despite the pretty boring (in my opinion) last few chapters.**

**Okgurl87-**** Glad you love it, it's interesting to write a brother/sister relationship with Daryl because usually (on my TWD fanfics) I end up with a romance type thing going on. I can't choose either, I mean who really could pick between two hot, IRISH (I'm kind of obsessed with all things Irish lol) men? That's like being asked to walk on water! Lol.**

**Goldenfightergirl-**** I really think both like won…lol. I'm not going to say that I'm gonna write both but…yeah lol.**

**Oreoandivory-**** I'm happy you love this story, as I said before, I feel that I've been failing epically at it for a few chapters, but this one is going to have a lot more action and hopefully I get into some romance stuff. And I'll just count your vote for both, given that that's where everyone else went lol.**

**Thank y'all for your continued support and reviews, I truly love reading them and getting them. As a reminder, review and get a shout out next chapter.**

Angela and her older brother rode on their other brother's motorcycle into a small town to a daycare center. Daryl parked outside and got off first. Angela followed suit and they both crept into the building, crossbows in hand. They found a window, since the front door was boarded up, and climbed in.

"I'll search the back, you take the front," the female Dixon suggested. The blue eyed man nodded.

She moved toward the back of the small space, making her footsteps quiet and staying alert. She didn't wish to be caught off guard and mangled by a drooling freak. There were cribs, that made her cringe…she always loved children and wanted some of her own at one point, and seeing this, made her fear for what had happened to the babies that once rested peacefully in these small beds.

_Focus, Ang_, she told herself as she began to sort through the things that were under a changing table. She found a metal can of formula, and one more under the next table. She picked them both up and grabbed the newborn diapers, knowing they'd need those too. She found Daryl almost in the same spot she'd left him. He was staring at the paper handprints hanging on the wall. One specifically. It read, _'Sophia'_.

"What happened to her?" Angela asked, knowing that was the only explanation for why he'd be staring at the handprint.

"Got lost in the woods…found 'er in a barn…as one of _them_."

"I'm sorry Daryl…was she yours?" he shook his head.

"Carol's daughter."

Angela nodded, she didn't understand fully, but she knew that whatever the full story was, Daryl was greatly affected by it. She moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. His muscles tensed, but only for a moment before he returned the simple gesture.

"Here," she pulled the staple from the handprint and gave it to Daryl. "She can be with you now."

"Thanks," he said quietly. She nodded and took this cue to release him. They both went back out the window and made the journey back to the prison. It was a simple, uneventful run, just the way Angela liked it. They both got off the bike once they were inside the prison fence.

"Do you know if the water works?" she asked.

"No, haven't checked it out. Why?"

"I think I'm going to go on a little adventure and find out," she began to walk toward the entrance of the large, concrete building, but he grabbed her arm.

"Do ya think that's a good idea? With everything that's happened?"

"I'll be okay, Daryl. I'll get Connor or Murphy to go with me if you're that worried."

"Do that then," he supposed one of those Irish twins there to at least watch her back was better than nothing, although, at the same time, it worried him.

"Don't worry so much, it causes wrinkles," she joked, before pressing a kiss to his cheek, just to aggravate him, before skipping off to her original task. She was falling into the annoying younger sister role better than she had hopped. He was even pretty good with the over protective, easily annoyed big brother role.

"Where 're ye skippin' off te, lass?" Connor's attractive, Irish accented, voice made her jump with surprise, but she quickly recovered and smiled at him.

"To see if the water in the showers work. Want to come with?" she offered.

"Can't let a pretty lass like yer self go runnin' off by yerself, now can I?"

"Okay," she smiled as they walked across their cell block together. "Where's Murphy? I thought you two were like joined at the hip," she laughed. She kind of felt bad being in a good mood after all the crazy shit that went down that day. They did lose three group members. But, on the other hand, she didn't know any of them, and they hadn't tried to get to know her.

"Takin' a nap, he can be a wee bit lazy at times. Loves his sleep, 'fact he can sleep through almost anyting."

"Hm," she paused for a moment and realized something. "Do you know where the showers are, 'cause I sure don't."

"Dis way," he took her hand in his, a small gesture that made her slightly shocked, especially when she felt heat flood to her cheeks and the small bit of electricity that flowed through her from this single, tiny gesture of affection. She felt like she should be keeping her crossbow aimed but she couldn't bring herself to let go of Connor's hand. It was amazing that only a few moments ago, she'd never experienced the feeling of Connor's hand holding hers, and now she felt as if she needed as much as she needed food or water.

When they arrived at the room with white tiled floors and walls, which had showerheads in the walls and occasionally different half walls separating it from other showerheads. Suddenly, Angela heard a growl, she was forced to release Connor's hand to take hold of her crossbow. She aimed, and waited for the flesh-hungry beast to show itself. Formerly a man, dark skin, and rather large came charging at them…completely nude. Connor, being his childish self, starting dying with laughter while Angela shot the man in the head with her arrow. He fell to the ground and she went to retrieve her arrow. Once she did, she put it back with the others and returned to right beside Connor, slapping him in the chest.

"You're so immature," she said.

"Oh, am I?" he said, intensely, leaning close to her, causing her to not want to back up, but she did anyway. If a walker were to come, they couldn't be making out and miss it, getting both of them killed.

"Let's just test the water," she said, turning to where one of the shower heads were. She looked for the knobs to turn it on, but there were none. She was greatly confused by this, until she was sprayed with freezing cold water. Her hair began to stick to her face, and her clothes were soaked. She turned to find Connor, looking smug and trying to retain his laughs. He was leaning against a lever. "What the hell!?" she exclaimed, slapping his arm and shooing him from the lever.

"Thought ye needed some coolin' off, lass," he busted in laughter, nearly falling to the floor.

"Haha, so hilarious," she said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't be dat way, 'least it worked," he said eying her chest. She quickly crossed her arms over it, cursing sports bras. They really weren't good for much of anything!

"You're such an asshole," she mumbled as she slung her crossbow over her shoulder and headed toward the exit.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, chasing after her, she started to walk faster, but he took her forearm in his large hand and pulled her back to him.

"Let me go," she said, through clenched teeth.

"Only if ye promise ta listen te me."

"You have five seconds," she replied, wanted to yelp in pain on the grip on her arm. When he released, she gingerly rubbed it, which Connor didn't notice because he was focused on the task at hand.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I wasn't tryin' te be mean. I ain't good at dis sort o' thing," he paused and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Dat was me asshole way o' sayin' I tink I like ya…I know I just met ya…but yer funny, an' sweet and pretty damn kick ass wit dat bow o' yers…Can ye forgive me…please?"

She sighed, letting her arm drop to her side before meeting his icy blue eyes. "I guess so. And, I think I like you too."

He gave her a lopsided grin and took her face in his hands, kissing her nose softly, not wanting to take her lips in his…just yet. He'd wait a while for that. He looked at her still sopping wet body up and down, feeling guilty now, but that's when his eyes stopped at her arm. There was already a bruise beginning to form. Four perfect spots of were his fingers were, plus a separate one for the thumb.

"I am so sorry! I truly didn't mean to grab ye dat hard!" he exclaimed, his face shocked and horrified. He would never lay his hands on a woman in such a manner to hurt her.

"I know," she replied quietly. "It's okay," she started to pull her arm away, only for him to bring it to his lips and kiss each of the small bruises.

"Ye promise? Ye can his me anywhere ye like te make up fer it," he offered sincerely. She just shook her head. "Yer freezin'," he noticed as she shivered. She herself hadn't even noticed this until he pointed it out. "Here, get out a dose wet tings," he took off his shirt, which was most likely one of Rick's since it had sleeves and he and Connor were close to the same size.

"Is it okay if I actually shower first? I haven't in like a year," she blushed.

"Aye, as long as ye don't mind an audience," he joked, she smacked his chest playfully.

"Don't watch though, seriously."

"A'right, a'right," he laughed. "I shoul' take one too. Feel free to watch dough," he grinned, turning the water in all of the showers on. He stripped out of his clothes, leaving them on the ground next to her, all Angela could do was stare in shock as he walked away nude. She truly tried not to look at his well-built body, as she too took of her clothes, only taking her bra, as wet as it was, and her underwear along with Connor's shirt over to one of the showers. She let them hang over the half wall, so they didn't' get wet.

When Connor finished his shower, it was hard not to notice the attractive, naked woman only standing a few feet away from him. Yes, her lower half was shielded by a wall and she was turned away, but he saw her bare back which was enough. It had quiet a few tattoos on it. One that matched the one on his hand, 'Veritas' meaning truth, and the one on Murphy's hand, 'Aéquitas' meaning justice in Gaelic, one of those was on each shoulder blade. Then, she had a 'tramp stamp' that read 'Los Santos', 'The Saints' in Spanish.

"I said not to watch," she called to him.

"Sorry, lass. Just admirin' yer tattoos," he grinned. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"You weren't suppose to see those," she growled.

"Aye, but dey are pretty nice. Ye weren't lyin' when ye said ye got a tat fer us. Didn't tink ye got three."

"Can you just turn the water off?" she asked.

"Fine, fine," he replied as he turned the lever, and began to dress. She did the same and they headed back to their cell block.

**AN: What did y'all think? I finally go to skim the romance thing. I think it will EVENTUALLY be a Connor/Angela/Murphy type deal, but for now, I think it'll just be Angela/Connor, since she hasn't talked to Murphy much. On another note, when there is sex, and there will be sometime, maybe soon, maybe not, I will NOT write a detailed scene. I'm sorry, it's just something I cannot do as a writer. I have tried before and failed MISERABLY. Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! I liked all caps today apparently…lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Suddenly, this is the story I feel like working on. I'm in the middle of two chapters for two different stories and I'm getting ideas for this one *sigh*. This is why I don't think I could ever write an actual book, my mind goes too many places at once. **

**Goldenfightergirl-**** I am truly sorry for making you wait. I feel so bad for doing that with any of my stories, especially all of them. I hope this chapter makes up for the terrible wait. **

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you, and I will try to ASAP.**

**Reedus fan-**** (Chapter 5 review) I felt as if I had to choose whether to have Angela and the boys kinda just go along with what everyone else was doing in season 3, or kinda let them have their own story. I chose to let them do their own thing because I feel that we all understand what happens with the prison group, I don't really like when some fan fics follow whatever they're trying to too closely. I could see Murphy doing the wounded thing to, and I couldn't have too much Connor stuff and no Murphy stuff, 'cause I kinda knew the next chapter wouldn't have much to do with him. (Chapter 6 review) I can't wait to write Merle in there, I'm currently trying to come up with the perfect way to have him and Angela meet. With the whole kiss thing, I appreciate that you saw what I was doing there. I don't think that either of the twins (being as religious as they are) would like rush into sex, y'know? Even though there are a lot of stories that are just smut (don't get me wrong, I like those too lol) but I don't know if they would've been big time ladies men back in Boston. I promise I will get to stuff with Murphy! But, again I don't want to rush into things too quickly. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews!**

**Please review and I'll reply next chapter.**

**If any of you remember the correct order of how season three of TWD went (like the MAIN events) I would love if you could leave them in a review or PM me please, I'm having a really tough time and even if I'm not gonna follow it exactly, I'd like to know. Last thing, I want to say I wasn't gonna update until at the very least like sunday, so be happy this is early :). **

Over the next few days, Angela spent more and more time with the boys. She thought that she'd want it to be just her and Connor since she fingured after their conversation in the showers, they were a 'thing'. But, she really didn't mind Murphy's company, even if she hated to admit it, she enjoyed talking to him almost as much as she did Connor. So, at times, Angela tried to avoid being alone with the other, darker haired twin, fearing what she'd do. As the day dragged on, she sat in the boys' cell, talking to them about nothing in particular, having nothing better to do.

"What do ye miss most, Angel?" Connor asked, sitting across from her on the bed. Murphy was on the second bunk they'd brought in, looking over at her.

"I don't know...it's been so long. Probably hot showers and...orange juice."

"Orange juice?" Murphy asked, making a weird face.

"Yeah. What do you miss?" she asked him.

"An ice cold beer," he said with a grin. Connor nodded in agreement.

"You guys are weird," she shook her head. "Orange juice is _clearly_ better than beer."

"We 're not weird," Connor stated.

"We're Irish," Murphy finished. She childishly stuck her tongue out at the both of them. "Con, ye got yer self a real mature lass, dere," the darker haired twin pointed dramatically.

"Hey," Angela protested. "I'm more mature then the both of you combined."

They both looked over at one another and just died in a fit of laughter.

"Sure ye 're, lass," Connor patted her leg affectionatally. "But dats why I like ye, ye ain't 'fraid ta let go a bit, even if de world has ended."

_At least he can make an almost insult sound good,_ she thought to herself.

"Fair enough," she finally said. "I'm going to go shower," she stood from the bunk suddenly. Now that she had the freedom to, she was taking one almost everday.

"I'll go wit ya. Keep ye safe," Connor said, too standing from the bunk.

"Sure, dats de reason ye wanna go wit de lass to de showers, Con," Murphy said with a laugh.

"Shut da'fuck up, Murph," Connor hissed.

"If you're comin', move your ass," Angela called as she walked into the cell she shared with her brother to get her crossbow and clothes. Luckily, he wasn't there. She hadn't mentioned anything to Daryl about what was going on with her and Connor. Maybe because she wasn't really sure what was going on, and maybe because she feared what Daryl would do.

Once Angela had gotten clothes, she skipped to Connor's side. He slyly laced his fingers with hers. She looked over at him, expecting to see his ever present smirk, but he was only facing foreward, not even meeting her gaze. She was about to speak up when Carol's voice called her name.

"Do you think you can help Maggie, Beth, and I with laundry later?" the older woman asked.

"Um sure," Angela replied, nobody had really asked for her help, especially with laundry or any other everyday task. "Can we wait like...I don't know...an hour?"

"Okay," Carol nodded. Connor and Angela continued walking to the shower room. She squezed his hand gently, causing him to look over at her. She smiled shyly, feeling like she was on her first date he smiled back at her, neither of them speaking. They made it without sight of a walker. Once they were in there, she turned to face him, taking his forearms in her hands (due to his muscles, she couldn barely wrap her arm around half of it).

He stared down at her, taking in her beautiful features. Her nose sloped down from her forehead, then came out at a slightly upturned point, she didn't have a lot of freckles, only a few on her nose and one or two around her eyes. Then, he finally allowed himself to look at her lips. They were the perfect shade of pink, not red to where she looked as if she'd drank blood, and not too pale as if she were dead. The bottom lip was more full than the top, and she looked so very kissible at that moment. He wanted nothing more than to pull her closer and press his lips to hers. Suddenly, he felt her hands move up his arms, and to his shoulders, finally stopping at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Connor simply couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her slinder waist, pulling her body a little closer to him. She grinned, liking the way his arms felt around her. _Just kiss me already,_ she thought to herself.

"We better-" Connor started to pull away, but Angela grabbed his face in her hands and brought his face to hers, closing the height, which was about four inches. Slowly, their lips found each other's. Once he was kissing her, he never wanted to stop. Her lips were so soft, and inviting. He pulled her even closer so there wasn't any space left. Her hands left his cheeks and tangled in his messy, almost blonde hair.

Daryl walked back into his cell, he'd been outside for most of the day on watch. It may not have been a hard task, but it was _hot_, and the Georgia sun and the high humidity didn't help anything. He was sweating far more than usual. He decided he was due for a shower. He found clean(er) clothes and walked to the showers, his crossbow on his back. He didn't expect to find any walkers, and he had his knife in the off chance he'd see one.

When he walked into the white tiled room, he saw a rather unpleasant sight, one that he'd never hope to see in a million years. His baby sister's shirt was halfway up her body she was facing away from him, just high enough to see she had a tramp stamp! A tramp stamp! His baby sister! And, that wasn't even the worst part she was sucking face with one fo the Irish jackasses!

"The hell?" he asked, his gruff voice echoing through the room. Angela jumped and pushed back from Connor, her hands on his chest, keeping him arms-length away.

"Oh my God, Daryl...I...I..." Angela studdered, hoping to disarm the bomb that was her brother.

"Ya been here, what? A week? An' yer tryin' ta be like Lori 'ready? The hell are ya thinkin', Ange?" he asked harshly.

"It's not-"

"An' you!" he pointed at Connor. Daryl looked simply livid. "Ya don' put yer hands on ma baby sister ya fuckin' Irish jackass," Daryl reached for his sister's arm to pull her away from him, but that's when he noticed the hand print shapped bruise on her forearm. That was all it took, Daryl's hand quickly became a fist and punched Connor hard, sending him plumetting to the ground.

"Th'fuck?" Connor asked, rubbing his jaw as he began to attempt to stand.

"Keep yer ass down, 'less ya wanna git knocked on it 'gain."

"Daryl, what's going on with you?" Angela asked, hoping to calm him.

"Him! Thinks he can lay his hands on ya. Yer ma sister and I won' let ya end up like...like mom."

That's when it came together. Daryl hadn't told her much about their family, but she knew that their father was an abusive alcoholic and their mother was the one that mostly took the beatings, that is until she died in the house fire she set on accident. But Daryl wouldn't let that happen to her, she'd gotten out of the beating he and Merle had to endure, she didn't need some dude doing that to her.

"Daryl, that was an accident, I promise you. I bruise easily-always have, and when I turned to leave, Connor held my arm just a little too hard. It's not his fault, and he was kickin' his own ass after he did it," she looked at her brother with sad eyes. "I really like him and he's a good guy...can you please just get along?"

He didn't reply, he turned to the man that was a few years younger than him. "Lay yer fuckin' hands on ma sister, er break 'er heart, I'll beat yer ass 'til ya think ya don' eve have one," Daryl quickly left the shower room, more angry than ever, but not before sending a look to his sister saying, 'we'll talk later'.

**AN: Thanks for reading don't forget to review. It didn't turn out quite as I planned, but I wanted to get this up here today rather than sunday or monday. Happy (early) mother's day to all those moms out there! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest-**** (Chapter 1 review) OMG! That is so awesome (yet creepy at the same time)! My birthday is May 2nd too, but I wasn't born until 1998 lol. I wanted her to have the same birthday as me, I'm not really sure why, and that would be the most awkward family reunion ever. I will try to keep it awesome!**

**Krikim67-**** Glad you LOVE LOVE LOVED it lol. **

**Reedus fan-**** First off, I loved the long review. It makes me so happy to see that someone took the time to give me such a detailed response! Usually, when I see a long one I'm like "oh no, I'm about to get criticized…" I mean criticism is good and important but I'm just always nervous to read it. Now, onto the actually reply. I'm glad you prefer it my way, I'm just so afraid that it won't turn out as good, y'know, and I try to keep the main parts and leave out the others that aren't dyer to the story line. I completely agree, I don't want two characters to rush into sex, 'cause y'know that's usually how it happens in real life. Yeah, Angela and Murphy lol, not giving specifics but there's quite a bit more of that MacManus charm in this chapter. I'm trying to make this story more comical than any of my other ones because I figure, even if the MacManus twins were at the end of the world, they'd find the humor in whatever they could. I'm trying to keep Connor and Angela's relationship like kid's in Junior High rather than sexual (for the time being) so that they aren't rushing things (I think I've said this before) because I just don't see Connor or even Murphy rushing into sex. Daryl is a very fun character to work with, I love his humor on the show, he's hilarious even if he doesn't mean to be. There just aren't any other characters that could say that, like I couldn't see Rick or Glenn, even Merle saying anything like that and it being funny. Angry Daryl…very scary thought lol. Thank you so much for the part about Daryl's mom. Sometimes my ideas just come out of nowhere and I feel like we don't get to know that much about Daryl's past, and I think he would pick up on that stuff. Thank you so much for your long review, and this was a really long response (Jeez!) I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

**Audry Whyte-**** Okay, Murphy and Daryl both look like they do in the movie/show, but I'm not gonna mention anything about them looking similar because that would be kinda creepy, especially if there's any Murphy/Angela stuff. Okay? DId that help?**

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thanks! **

**Please review and get a reply next chapter.**

Angela wasn't sure what to do, Connor had stood from the ground once Daryl had left, he didn't want to further anger the man.

"Maybe I shoul' leave ye 'lone," Connor said, pushing his hair back from his face, that only moments ago, her fingers had been tangled in.

"Connor, please don't. Daryl will learn to like you, he's gonna have to 'cause I ain't going anywhere.

"I don't want to be de cause of a problem 'tween ye and yer brother, Angel," he replied, knowing how important family could be.

"You won't be. Whatever we have, I don't want it to end because Daryl doesn't like it."

"Lass, I-"

Angela didn't want to argue on this topic any farther, she took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and wrap his arms around her waist. Her hand ran across his bruised jaw and he winced, pulling back.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. She turned on the showers and took of the shirt she was currently wearing and ran it under the ice cold water, and put on her clean shirt, before returning back to Connor. She pressed the cool cloth to his jaw to try to take away the pain. "He shouldn't have hit you."

"Yes he should've," he put his hand over hers as she held the shirt there. "He tought dat I hurt ye. I don' blame 'im."

It amazed her how after being punched in the jaw Connor could still take the time to understand Daryl's actions rather than being pissed. She liked it though, he was a pleasant change from any of the guys she'd ever dated. Usually, they were hotheaded bikers with earrings and leather jackets. A lot of times they be alcoholics too, and she was the kind of girl that if they _ever_ hit her, she was gone. She'd leave that second and never speak to them again.

"We should probably head back," she said with a grim smile. "Daryl's gonna be even more pissed if we stay here longer," she may not have really cared if Daryl liked who she was with, but she felt the need to respect him and not stay in the showers forever. She needed to talk to him so that he could get used to the idea of her and Connor.

"Aye. Might be a good idea," Connor agreed.

Later that day, as promised Angela was preparing to help Carol with laundry. She went into her and Daryl's cell and grabbed her and his clothes, then she went to the boys' cell. Although right as she walked in, she saw Murphy pulling off his shirt. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there like an idiot.

"Like what ye see, lass?" he asked with a smirk.

"Um...Can I have your clothes."

"Sure," he started to unbutton his pants.

"Ah, not what I meant," Angela covered her eyes.

"Den what did ye mean, lass?" Murphy whispered in her ear, causing chills to run down her spine. She couldn't speak, Murphy's proximity had enabled her to do anything. "Do ye speak, lass?" he asked, even closer than before.

"I-I-"

"Murph! Th'fuck is goin' on here?" Connor asked as he walked in.

"Me tinks yer lass lost 'er voice," Murphy said with a smirk.

"Angel, 're ye okay?" Connor asked.

"Ye-Yeah," she stuttered. "I need your _dirty_ clothes."

"Murph, why th'hell 're yer pants undone?"

"Ask yer lass," Murphy grinned.

"Angel?"

"Um, I really need to go help Carol. Can I please have your dirty clothes so that I can wash them?"

"Here. Why don't I carry dem dere fer ye?" he offered.

"An', I can stand guard," Murphy offered. Angela just nodded and they all made their way to the shower room, since they had running water inside, it made it so much easier to wash the clothes.

"If ye need anyting, just call, a'right?" Connor asked, tipping Angela's chin with his thumb and index finger once they'd placed the clothes on the ground.

"Okay," they shared a sweet kiss. "I will."

"Always forgettin' me," Murphy sighed.

Angela just shook her head and moved over to help Carol with clothes, even if it was pretty temping to kiss Murphy. _No, dammit. Connor. You like Connor,_ she tried to coach herself. The boys left and went back to their cell block.

"They certainly like you," the older woman smiled.

"They?" Angela asked nervously.

"Oh, don't act like you don't see it," Carol laughed. Angela looked at her completely confused. "Murphy..."

"No, he's just joking around. Besides, I'm with Connor."

"Sure," she laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"He's got the hots for you, and you cannot honestly tell me you don't even slightly have a thing for him."

"Well, he's cute and all but...like I said, I'm with Connor."

"Why not be with them both?"

Angela was truly take aback from all of this. She never expected Carol, sweet, quiet, mother hen of the group, Carol to be suggesting a threesome!

"Excuse me?" the dark haired woman asked, finally finding her voice.

"They're twins, Irish twins...If I were you, I'd probably be all over that," she grinned.

"Oh my God, is this really happening?" Angela thought she'd die right then and there. _Oh God, when would this laundry duty end?_

That evening, Angela hesitantly made her way into the cell she and her brother shared. He was already in his bed, with his hands behind his head. She slowly took a seat by his feet, her hand rested on his lower leg and she looked over at him seriously.

"I know you may not really like Connor and Murphy, but they're good guys, and I don't want you to have to worry about me," she finally said. He looked up at her with matching blue eyes.

"Murphy ain't too bad. Connor's the one I'm worried 'bout," Daryl replied, sitting up slightly.

"And why's Murphy the good twin all of a sudden?" Angela honestly couldn't imagine why 'Murphy' and 'good' would be in the same sentence unless 'isn't' was in the middle.

"'Cause I didn't catch 'im makin' out wit ma sister."

"Oh, okay. So if I go sleep with him, Connor will be the good twin?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare," he caught her hand, to keep her from moving.

"Don't worry Daryl I wasn't planning on it," she grinned. Although, thinking about it, she did find Murphy quite attractive and-_Stop it brain,_ she mentally chastised herself for thinking of Murphy that way again...

"Maybe I'll try talkin' to that Irish jackass tomorrow."

"That's all I ask," Angela smiled and hopped over to her bed. As she fell asleep she couldn't help but think about her and Carol's earlier conversation.

**AN: Okay, I probably went a little OOC with Carol...lol. But I thought that it would be funny to think about her being the one to suggest that rather than one of the twins. I can't promise that Angela will actually go for this whole her and**_** both**_** of the twins thing especially since she's not even fully sure what's going on with her and Connor. But, she's considering it lol. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Audrey Whyte-**** I'm Glad!**

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you! **

**Krikim67-**** I will say there's a lot of Murphy in this chapter ****J****. **

**AN: Okay, so I said that I'd spend tonight reading (I probably read more than any other person should…today at school, I read in Geometry and English, and missed whatever we learned) because I finished all of my writing yesterday (Wow, my mom probably thinks I'm like a hermit sometimes…I'm either reading or writing when I'm home)…Well that obviously worked out well. This story…I keep getting ideas for it. So, instead of reading my book, I'm gonna write this for y'all :D. **

"Hey, uh, Connor?" Daryl said, after they'd been on watch for a few hours. The two of them had the first shift of the day today.

"Aye?" Connor replied. He wasn't excited to be talking to Angela's brother, who most likely hated him.

"'Bout ma sister…"

"Aye, a fine lass, dat one," he tried to choose his words carefully, he watched Daryl's face for his reaction. His jaw tightened. _Uh oh, wrong thing_, Connor thought.

"Are ya gonna hurt 'er?"

"Wouldn't dream o' it."

"Are ya gonna keep 'er safe?"

"Wit me life."

"I swear…I will make ya regret ever bein' born if ya hurt ma sister. Ya understand?"

Connor nodded. "Tank ye," he held his hand out as a peace offering.

Daryl thought about it, he guessed that Angela could've picked a worse guy in the group and at least Connor seemed decent enough, although he couldn't really be sure. Maybe he'd just have to trust Angela's judgment, she _did_ know them before the apocalypse so they couldn't be all bad.

"Jus don' let me see y'all-"

"Understood," Connor grinned, knowing exactly where Daryl was going with that sentence.

Angela wasn't sure what to do with herself, she was avoiding Murphy like the plague, she couldn't let herself go there. She did like him, he was a good guy, he was so funny, and sweet in his way. _Ugh! Stupid Connor and Murphy, having to be hot and Irish with their stupid hot Irish accents and they just had to be good, funny guys to top it off_, she sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"Hey," she sat up at the sound of a voice outside of her cell.

"Oh, hi," she flopped back down nonchalantly. Murphy walked into her cell without permission.

"Smoke?" he offered her a cigarette from the pack he had.

"Nah. I don't smoke. Never have," she replied. "Where did you find those anyway?"

"Mattress," something was suddenly different between her and Murphy. Their flirty banter wasn't even happening. Somehow, it really bothered her. Had she done something wrong?

"Do you know when they're gonna be done on watch?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"When we go relieve dem, I guess."

"We? We're on watch next."

"Got a problem wit dat, lass?" he asked, leaning against the frame of her bunk bed.

"Well, I don't think I wanna be stuck with you for hours at a time," she said in a serious tone, although she was anything but.

"Oh," he grabbed at his chest, acting as if she'd literally wounded him. "Dat really hurt lass."

"Shut up," she smiled, "Since when do I have watch with you anyway? I thought I had it with your brother." What was wrong with her? She couldn't even say Connor's name in front of Murphy.

"Ye did. 'Til yer's wanted watch wit Con."

"Oh…"

"I'd watch it if I were ye lass, he might be tryin' te steal yer lad."

"Haha," Angela said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

"Ye laugh now. But dat happens wit siblings. Con's stole ton o' me lasses."

"Maybe he was just-"

"Don't ye even say what me tinks yer gonna say," Murphy warned.

"Or what?" she stood from her bunk, looking into his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Or I'll have ta prove ye wrong."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say."

"Ye was gonna say dat he was a better kisser den me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Ye and Con haven't done anyting else."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me, tells me everyting."

"That's good to know," she rolled her eyes. "What else did he say?"

"Murph! Angel!" Connor's voice echoed through the cell block, bringing them out of Angela and Daryl's cell.

"What is it, Con?" Murphy replied.

"Yer watch, we been up dere a good four hours."

"Let me get my bow and I'll meet you up there," Angela told Murphy, who just nodded and went out to the tower. The brunette went back into her cell, and bent down to pick up her crossbow from the ground. She felt both of her sides be poked at once. She let out a rather girlish squeal and turned to face Connor.

"Hi, dere Angel," he smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I jus' had a long talk wit yer brother."

"Did you? What did he say?" He kissed her again, she allowed her body to melt into his, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Her tongue slid against his bottom lip.

"Quite the eager one, aren't ye?" Connor grinned when he pulled back.

"Aye," she giggled, trying to mimic his accent. "So it went good, I take it?"

"It did, we came te an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have te be good ta ya, and we don' kiss 'front o' him."

"That was simple," she said surprised.

"Aye," he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Irish jackass," Daryl said in an annoyed tone, that was seemingly becoming a regular nickname for Connor. "Already breakin' the rules."

"Right, sorry," if Angela didn't know better, she would've swore she saw Connor blushing. The couple embraced once more and Angela moved to her brother's side. She wrapped her arms around him quickly. He tensed at first, but slowly hugged her back.

"Bye, best big brother in the world," she grinned and skipped out of the cell.

"Is your brother always like this?" Angela asked Murphy as they stood on the catwalk of the watch tower. Her back was leaned against the railing of the watch tower.

"Like what?" Murphy asked.

"Shy?"

"Con? Shy? 'Re we talkin' 'bout de same person?"

"It's just…_I_ was the one that kissed _him_ first…and I dunno he hasn't even hinted at doing anything more," she didn't even realize that any of this bothered her until it kind of came out.

"Well, lass, if it's sex ye want, I'd be more den happy te help."

"Just forget it," she sighed. Murphy's flaw number one, he couldn't be serious for five seconds.

"Calm down a wee bit, lass. I was jus' playin' 'round witcha."

"I know," she looked over her shoulder and back to the prison, doing a quick sweep.

"About Con, he's jus' givin' ye de respect he deserve."

"How does that make any sense? All the other-"

"Con's not every other lad ya've dated. Ye've got te remember dat."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm gonna say before I say it?" over the past few days, Murphy had been completing Angela's sentences more and more often.

"Maybe yer jus' predictable," he said with a shrug.

"No, that's so many of other places that sentence could've gone."

"Aye, tis true. Den, maybe I jus' know ye better den ye know yerself."

"Maybe that's it," she smiled slightly.

"Ye shoul' talk te him 'bout dis," Murphy suggested. "Dat would be the fastest way te find out what he really tinks."

"Oh my God…I feel so stupid…" she got a red hot blush on her face, and neck. She felt like her whole body was illuminating like the sun. "Please don't tell him I-"

"Don't worry 'bout it lass."

"Thank you so much, Murph."

He gave her a lopsided grin, much like the one Connor always gave. She loved their smiles. They were the same yet so different at the same time.

That evening, during dinner, everybody, save Maggie and Glenn, who were on watch, sat at the two different tables. The Dixon siblings, the MacManus twins, and the two other prisoners that had been allowed back in sat at one table, and Rick, Carl, Hershel, Beth, and Carol sat at the other.

Angela noticed that they were kind of the misfit table, well Daryl less so, but he had to sit there because of his sister, they were complied of four ex-cons and two bad asses with crossbows, that most of the group seemed slightly…afraid of? Maybe not 'afraid' but threatened? Angela wasn't quite sure but she didn't feel like the rest of the group trusted her and her brother as much as the rest of them.

"What did y'all do before this?" Axel, the man with a mustache and blonde hair asked.

"Well, ye 'ready know our story," Connor said. "I'd like te hear 'bout ye, Angel?"  
"Oh, nothing special, I worked in a big office building as a secretary, and sold my sculptures on the side for extra money."

"You made sculptures?" Axel asked the question they were all wondering.

"Yeah, they weren't all that good but it helped pay the bills," she shrugged. "What did you do, Daryl?" she asked her brother.

"Hunted," he answered.

"Very detailed response, Daryl," Angela smiled as him, then nudged his shoulder playfully. He just shrugged and shot her a glare.

"So, lass, did ye just sculpt or did ye draw and paint too?" Murphy asked.

"I drew a little bit, but I was just a better sculptor."

"What did ye sculpt?" Connor asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not what you're thinking, you perv," she grinned at him from across the table. "It depended…sometimes they were abstract, sometimes people wanted their dogs…"

That night, once everyone had gone to bed, and it was Rick and Hershel's watch time, Angela couldn't sleep. She had tried, she tossed and she turned, she counted sheep, and tried to let Daryl's quiet but rhythmic snores lull her to sleep. It wasn't working. She sighed and pulled her covers off her body before stalking over to the boys' cell. She could hear loud snoring coming from Murphy's cot, much, much louder than Daryl's, but she heard nothing from Connor's. She crept quietly over to his bunk and shook his shoulder slightly. The only light that illuminated the dark cells was the one from the moonlight pouring in from the large windows.

"Connor, you awake?"  
"Angel? What are ye doin' in here?"

"I can't sleep," she said.

"C'mere," he replied, moving over to make enough space for her, and opening his arm.

"Thank you," she said laying down with him. He kissed her forehead once they were laying down. She wanted so badly to ask the questions she was asking Murphy earlier, but she couldn't make words.

"Murph, told me 'bout yer little talk earlier..."

"That asshole! I told him not to tell you-"

"We tell each other everyting, and he knew ye wouldn't tell me. But, I jus' don' wanna be a regret, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..."

"Don't tink dat I don' want te either."

"So we will?"

"Aye. 'Ventually."

**AN: Not where I had planned to end this chapter, but I hope y'all liked it anyway. Please review and let me know :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thanks!**

**Reedus fan-**** (Chapter 8 review) Thank you so much, I always love reading your reviews because you so easily catch onto every little detail that I add, and it makes me so happy! I have a lot of fun writing all of Angela and Murphy's flirt sessions, and you know he would take the "give me your clothes" thing literal just to be an ass lol. Most people probably wouldn't just be tempted to kiss Murphy ;) lol. And, I just **_**had**_** to use Carol to be the one at the other end of that conversation. Because, you would think that she's all innocent, and quiet, but then one of the first times you see her she talks about missing her vibrator…lol. I'm having so much fun writing for this story. I love writing stuff with the twins, even though I haven't been able to successfully write a Boondock Saints story…and I love writing stuff with Daryl. Yeah, the "good twin bad twin" talk, I liked writing that part too. **

**(Chapter 9 review) Thank you! I really try! It is so fun to write his and Connor's interactions too. And, Daryl gets even more annoyed since Connor **_**is**_** a decent guy, so it makes it harder to hate him. I really don't know where the Irish Jackass thing came from, but it does sound like something Daryl would say, doesn't it? Murphy is such a flirt. I rewrote that thing with them on the watch tower like three times, just to get it just right. I'm glad you think I do all the flirty stuff so well, those parts are my favorite to write and I probably spend more time on those than anything. Yeah, (about Angela not noticing Murphy tells Connor everything too) she should've known better lol. I'm happy you liked it so much. You are very, very welcome for the extra Murphy, I like writing for him, but this chapter may (I'm not sure yet, I haven't wrote it) be a little more Connor oriented, but we'll just have to see.**

**Audrey Whyte-**** Glad you liked it! **

Angela woke feeling very warm, she felt two arms wrapped tightly around her upper body. There was also a small poking feeling in her lower back. She couldn't help but snuggle closer to Connor. He was so warm, and it was chilly in the cell surrounding them, and he was like a his own heater. The thin, thread bare blanket didn't do anything heat wise. If it weren't for Connor, she would've probably become a popsicle. She turned over, still in Connor's arms, to face him, his bare chest warmed her neglected front. She lazily threw her arms over his side.

"Jesus Angel, ye be freezin'!"

"Lord's fuckin' name," Murphy groaned half asleep before going back to snoring.

"It's cold in here!" she exclaimed in a whispered tone.

"Aye, I'll warm ye up, lass," he said, pulling her closer, kissing her hair and rubbing her arms for friction. She buried her face in his neck, trying to absorb his warmth.

"How are you fuckin' shirtless and not cold?"

"Lived in Ireland. Dis is hot," he shrugged, pulling her even closer. He loved being so close to her, although, it wasn't helping certain matters…he tried to shift his lower body away, so his morning wood wasn't stabbing her, but she wasn't having it.

"Get your ass back over here," she groaned, her breath spreading over his collarbone and neck, only making it worse. But, he obliged, he knew that he had felt it. Angela smiled slightly and pressed a light kiss on his neck, then another, and another. He put it hand on her shoulder and pushed her back slightly.

"Angel, yer drivin' me crazy."

"Oh am I?" she looked up at him innocently, batting her dark lashes.

"Aye," he said, his chest rumbling in almost a growl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, not really meaning it as she slid her hands down his warm back before stopping at the top of his pants, _were they pants?_ She felt his bare leg on hers, so she decided he was in his boxers. "You're not even wearing pants! And you're still a fuckin' heater?"

Connor just shrugged. He was more distracted by the movement of her hands then anything. They were moving slowly, and touching his back very lightly.

"Angel," he warned.

"What?" she asked, yet again feigning innocence.

"What are ye doin'?"

"Oh nothing," she said, unconvincingly. "Just trying to get my hands warm," she looked up at him, smile on her lips.

"Sure ye are. I have te warn ye, if yer goin' down dat road, I can't be held 'countable fer me actions."

"Fair enough," she grinned. Her right hand slid to the side of his body, trailing over the rim of his boxers.

He had almost reached his breaking point with all of these gentle touches and innocent looks. One of two things would happen, he would lose control and show her how it was really done, or he'd resist and make her quit before going and taking a very ice cold, freezing shower.

"Angel, do ye tink ye coul' stop?" he asked, with as much of a voice as he could muster. Something about this girl was taking everything out of him.

"Why, is it disturbing you, Connor?" she asked sweetly.

"Maybe jus' a bit," he admitted.

"Oh," she looked down, avoiding his gaze, although she didn't stop her hand. He had to admit, she was a pretty good little actress, sneaky too.

"Can't I get some fuckin' sleep an' not have ta hear ye two, talkin' 'bout fuckin' each other. If yer gonna do it, just fuckin' do it!" Murphy exclaimed throwing a pillow over his head.

"Your brother certainly has a mouth on him," Angela said thoughtfully, pretending he wasn't in the there, just to piss him off.

"Aye, dat he does."

"And Daryl thinks he's the good twin."

"Murph? De good twin? Yer brother sure is funny."

"Haha, hilarious," Murphy called.

"That he is," Angela said, agreeing with Connor.

"Fuck ye both!"

"You'd like that wouldn't ya?" Angela surprised herself with her boldness.

"'Least I'd actually do it, 'stead a talkin' bout it," Murphy counted.

"No ye wouldn't," Connor countered. "Ye know ye wouldn't."

"I would."

"Sure."

"Ye wanna fuckin' bet?"

"Um guys, we're not gonna fight over who would sleep with me or not," Angela spoke up.

"Sorry lass," Connor brought her lips to his for a sweet kiss, only pulling away a second later.

"I'd better go, Daryl will be awake soon, I don't want him to come looking for me."

"A'right, I'll see ya a bit later, Angel," the lighter haired twin said with a grin, pressing his lips to hers. Angela rose into the cold air, it refreezing her cool body.

"I swear lass, yer always fergettin' me!" Murphy called. The Dixon woman smiled and casually walked over to him, she leaned it to hug him, but he had other things in mind. He grabbed her face and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to her cheek.

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed. "Lips te yerself!"

"Yeah," Angela agreed, slapping his arm while trying to conceal her blush.

"Ye kno' ye liked it."

"Whatever. By the way, I'd bet on Murphy," she decided to let them figure out that she meant their earlier bet. She could hear Murphy's loud laughter as she walked back into her own cell.

"Dat's ma lass, ye understand me, Murph?" Connor asked his twin as they dressed for the new day.

"Maybe she likes me better."

"Nah, she tolerates ye. She likes me."

"Then why haven't ye slept wit 'er like she wants?"

"Ain't yer business. And what makes ye think she wants to?"

"De lass all but told me! Ye can be so oblivious sometimes," Murphy sighed.

"Whatever, Murph."

"Hey," Angela said happily as she moved to the twin's side, standing between the two of them.

"Hi Angel," Connor smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"So, Daryl just told me about this place out in the woods where you can pick apples. And then, we can go pick up a car from the highway for when we travel."

"Ye want te go out dere?" the lighter haired twin asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was out there for a year by myself, and the group always needs food."

"Is did just a couples ting? 'Cause I really don' want ye te take me brother 'way," Murphy said, resting his head on Angela's shoulder.

"You can come too, Murph," Angela offered.

"What 're we waitin' fer?"

"Your brother," the brunette batted her eyelashes at her MacManus. That was what she decided she'd call him, rather than 'boyfriend' that word just wouldn't do anymore.

"Let's go," Connor said, breaking a smile.

**AN: I know it was really short and uneventful, for that I deeply apologize. I just wanted to get this chapter up while I have internet. I will try to update friday or saturday. Thanks for reading! And I promise the next chapter will be much more eventful and longer.**


	11. Author's Note

**AN: Okay, I didn't realize that there were people actually reading this...that's why I was going to edit...and that way it woudn't be M rated and people could find it easier. So, I'm going to repost part of the chapters today...I honestly thought that there were only two people reading this...I'm a bit of a review junkie (just being honest) and I feel like I need that like every chapter...This will likely be the only chapter I change the AN on, just FYI. **

"So, lass, how religious are ye?" Murphy asked as they trekked through the woods.

"Um," Angela looked around nervously. "Not at all…"

"How can ye not be religious? I mean-"

"Murph, not everybody was raised with Ma in Ireland," Connor said. "Ye don' have te answer dat Angel."

"It's okay, if we're gonna be close, you two should know everything about me," she trusted them enough to know her past that she preferred to hide from everyone else. "I wasn't ever exactly the 'go-to-church-on-Sunday' type to begin with…but I just…usually Sunday was my day to figure out what the fuck happened the night before…I was usually crashed in my bed, with one hell of hang over…And…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to phrase this. "I wasn't exactly a 'good girl' either…my job wasn't one to be proud of…"

"I tought ye said dat ye worked in an office as a secretary?" Connor asked.

"I was, right before all this shit went down…but two years earlier…I was well…I was a dancer."

"Ye mean…" the wheels in Murphy's brain were turning.

"Yes, it started out as a way to just piss my parents off…but then it became the only way I could get money. And, growing up, I went to an all girls private school, so I guess I kind of liked the attention. Maybe?" the boys stayed quiet, and listened to her tell her story. They weren't judging her, she was being honest and she was different now. "And, on my nights off, I frequented this bar…it was all bikers and…let's just say I got in with the wrong people and the did a lot of stuff I'm really not proud of."

"Tank ye fer sharin' dat wit us, it means a lot," Connor spoke, when Murphy couldn't find the words, and he wrapped his arm around his Angel.

"You're not mad?" she asked, looking from Connor to Murphy.

"How could we be mad at ya?" Murphy asked. "Ye didn't have te tell us anyting."

"An', de fact ye trust us 'nough to tell us, truly makes it special," Connor planted a kiss on Angela's head. She leaned closer to him, thinking these two had to be the best men that had ever graced the Earth with their presence.

"Aye, Conn said it all."

"Thank you, both of you," she felt truly accepted by the MacManus brothers as she wrapped her free arm around Murphy, pulling him closer. She pressed a kiss first to Connor's cheek then to Murphy's.

Once they made it to the collection of apple trees, they were all in a rather happy, playful mood, smiling, laughing, and playfully shoving each other. It was funny, being around the twins made the world that had been taken over by the dead, a lot less crappy for Angela.

"I'll be back in minute, Angel," Connor said, as they were sat under a collection of apple trees.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"I got te take a piss," he explained, walking towards the woods.

"Be careful!" she called.

"Aye," he said, before continuing on his way.

"So," Angela turned back around and noticed the proximity of Murphy. He was looking at her, so close their noses almost touched.

"Hi there, Murphy," she laughed nervously, stealing a peak at Murphy's perfect lips. She knew that she needed to control her urge to kiss him. She started to scoot back, but he caught her jaw his hand resting on her neck, her face flushed just at his touch. "Murph I-"

He couldn't resist, he cut her off by placing a kiss on her lips. It was hungry and full of passion, she tried to pull away and slap him, but something in her brain wouldn't let her. _Damn it, you're with Connor! Connor! Not Murphy! _She was finally able to pull back when she heard the sound of a very clear and very familiar Irish brogue forming the words, "Th'fuck?"

"Connor," she got to her feet and gave Murphy the best death glare she could muster, but her head was floating and her brain unresponsive, something about his lips to hers, had caused a reaction that she'd only had with one other person, and that was Connor of course.

"Save it, 'tis clear what goin' on here. Ye know what, ye like Murph so much, enjoy," he began walking back in the direction of the prison.

"Connor no! Please don't…I'm so sorry," he continued moving while she just stood there, telling her brain to move. Once it finally responded, she picked up her bow and ran after him. He was already to the woods, and she found him quickly and gripped his bicep.

"I don' wanna talk _Angela_," he'd _never_ called her by her full name. It was _always_ 'Angel'

"Please Connor…I…he was the one that kissed me and…I just…I'm so sorry…"

"Ye obviously like Murph, so jus' stop pretendin'."

"I like you Connor," as much as she wanted to say that she didn't like Murphy, she couldn't lie to Connor like that.

"But ye like Murph too, don't ye?" She didn't reply, she looked away nervously. "Angel," his voice was soft as he lifted her chin to look at him with those blue eyes of hers. "Say it, an' everting'll work out."

She stared up at him, she was shaking, she didn't want to lose what she had with Connor. It meant so much to her. "I…I like Murphy…"

"See, now was that so hard?" he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, only to pull back a second later.

"I'm so confused," she stated.

"Look, me an' Murph had a talk earlier…he tol' me dat he liked ye, and over de past few days, I been seein' de way ye look at him, I knew ye liked him too, an' I want ye to be as happy as ye can be. No matter what. Ye deserve dat. So, if ye wanna choose me er Murph, ye can-"

"Or ye can have both," Murphy walked out from behind the trees, with his arms crossed.

_Both? Th'fuck? _Other than what Carol had said a few days before, Angela hadn't ever considered being with both, but Carol only meant sexually…this was so much more than that. She then considered the shortage of women in the group…there was Maggie but she was with Glenn, and there was Beth, but the boys were twice her age, and Carol…Angela thought that she and Daryl seemed to have eyes for each other. So, who would Murphy or Connor be with if it weren't her? She was the only one that was age appropriate and single.

"Would you both be okay with y'know…sharing me?" the words sounded foreign to her own ears. It was a very odd suggestion.

The twins shared a look, Connor was the first to speak. "Strangely, I tink I'm pretty comfortable wit it."

"Aye," Murphy agreed. The two looked at her with those MacManus blue eyes, both of them almost pleading. "We jus' want yer happiness."

"Do you really think it would work…I mean wouldn't it be weird?"

"Prolly a bit, but we can try," Murphy offered. He did really like this girl, she was so sweet, funny, beautiful, and truly a good hearted person.

"You want to?" she asked Connor, he hadn't said much, but she did know that Murphy was perfectly fine with the idea.

"Aye," with that, she pressed a kiss to Connor's lips, then one to Murphy's.

"We should head back," she stated. The boys agreed, Murphy slung the bag of apples over his shoulder as they made their way back to the prison.

"What's going on?" Angela found herself asking when she walked back into the prison. Daryl was suited up in his boots and had his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Maggie an' Glenn haven't made it back. Gonna go look for 'em."

"Can I come? I'd like to help."

"Ya. Not yer Irish jackasses though, they gotta stay."

Angela rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Daryl's arm. "Fine. Just you and me, big brother," she grinned. "Let me just go tell them bye."

She saw Connor walking toward the showers. She called after him and he turned to face her.

"Tought ye was gonna go talk te ye brother?"

"I was, and I did, but he's goin' out looking for Maggie and Glenn, so I'm going with him."

"Jus' give me a minute an' I can-"

"Daryl told me not to bring my Irish jackasses," she chuckled.

"Oh, please be careful den, Angel."

"I will," she pressed a kiss to his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to his body. "I gotta go say bye to Murph," she said, pressing one last kiss to his lips, before turning and leaving. She walked into Connor and Murphy's cell, to find Murphy on the bed. He stood and greeted her with a kiss much like the first. It was hungry and full of passion. "Well hello to you too," she grinned.

"What's up, lass?"

"I'm going with Daryl out to find Maggie and Glenn," she explained.

"Need an extra pair of hands?" he asked, she shook her head and laughed lightly, noticing the similarities between the twins.

"Nah, I need to get away from you and Conn for a bit."

"Aw, gettin' tired o' me a'ready, lass?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body to his, so every possible inch of her body was touching his.

"Not yet," she smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Good," he grinned, tilting her face up and placing yet another kiss to her lips.

"The hell? God damn it," Daryl cursed, while seeing his sister's back, as she was sucking face with that damn Irish jackass. Angela, at the sound of Daryl's voice pulled back, and almost fell to the ground, but Murphy's strong arms caught her. Daryl looked deeply confused. "Ya was with the other one, right?"

"Um…" Angela's heart was beating faster than a freight train. "Well…" how the hell was she supposed to tell her brother that she was with _both_ MacManus brothers?

**AN: I hope the fact that Angela is with both Connor and Murphy wasn't too rushed? I don't know…I was trying to take my time on doing that…but somehow it ended up in that chapter…please let me know what you thought…Did I lose some people last chapter somehow…? I mean usually I get quite a few reviews…and this time I only got two…Two more things: 1) If there's a Caryl (Darol?) (I don't even know what it is) Fuck, a Daryl/Carol romance thing that goes on LATER, personally I'm not a fan of that in the show…but maybe… or I could add and OC for Daryl. (If y'all have ideas for one, much appreciated) 2) Just and fyi…I came up with how Merle and Angela are going to meet already! Yay me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: As far as an OC goes…if I go that route, what should she look like? Traits? So, I'm not really sure the sequence of events in the midseason finally of season three…so I'm gonna have to wing it a bit here… **

"She's wit me too," Murphy answered Daryl for Angela, given that the dark haired woman seemed frozen.

"Angel! Murph!" Connor's brogue called through the halls.

"In 'ere Conn," Murphy called, trying not to look at Daryl who was clearly about to spontaneously combust.

"Aye, th'fuck's goin' on in 'ere?" Connor asked, noticing the ticking time bomb and the popsicle. Out of nowhere, Daryl charged at Murphy, crossbow ready to bash Murphy in the face. Connor, being the good brother that he was, held Daryl back by his biceps.

"Best let me go! 'Less ya wan' killed too!"

"Can't do that, ya see? That's me brother, and I have te look out fer him."

"Even if he's standin' here kissin' ma sister an' yer…yer…whatever!"

"Aye…" Connor said, not liking the way it sounded.

"Let me the fuck go!"

"Only if ye promise not te hurt me brother," Daryl didn't reply. "Promise, I'll take ye at yer word, jus' say so."

"Fine!" Connor let Daryl go and he stormed out of the cell.

"Angel? Are ye okay?" Connor came over and touched Angela's face, trying to get her out of whatever trance she was win. "Ye fuckin' broke 'er!" the lighter haired twin exclaimed at his brother.

"Didn't fuckin' break 'er. Ye did."

"I wasn't even fuckin' in here!"

"You two argue like two old ladies…" Angela's voice spoke, it was soft and barely auditable.

"Aye, yer okay, right?" Connor asked.

"Ye-yeah…um…what did you come up here for?"

"Aye, Rick says we need te leave now."

"We?"

"Says we shoul' come too."

"What a way to piss Daryl off more," she sighed gabbing her crossbow and heading down the stairs.

"Angela, Connor, and Murphy, I want you to take the green car, everyone else, with me in the SUV," Rick commanded upon seeing the Dixon female and the MacManus brothers. Everyone did as commanded, Angela got in the driver seat, Connor took the passenger, leaving Murphy to the back all alone.

"Are ye mad at me lass?" Murphy asked, noticing Angela's quietness.

"No, it's not your fault," she kept her eyes on the SUV in front of her, making sure to follow its path. They were all quiet for a minute, then Angela thought of a question she'd wondered. "Which one of you is older?"

"Who do ye tink it tis?" Connor asked, a gleam of mischief in his eye.

She thought for a moment, she looked at Murph in the review mirror, then over at Conn. "You," she said to him. Connor lost it and began laughing harder than he ever had.

"I'm de clearly de older one!" Murphy shouted, truly sounding almost annoyed.

"Truth be told, we don' know who's de oldest," Connor said, once he caught his breath.

"Your mom never told you?"

"Our Ma, only said, 'de one wit da bigger cock'…dats the best answer we've gotten," the dark haired twin said with a sigh.

"Oh my God!" Angela exclaimed, a mad blush on her face.

"Lord's fuckin' name!" the twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Okay, sorry," said stated.

"It's okay, Angel," Connor's hand found its way to Angela's jean clad thigh. "Ye were pretty spot on, if I do say so meself," he grinned, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek.

"Conn, ye done slobbered on me lass!" Murphy exclaimed.

"Yer lass? Don't tink so, Murph," Connor slapped his brother in the head.

"Conn-" Murphy complained, smacking Connor back.

"Hey, hey, ladies, don't get your panties in a twist!" Angela exclaimed.

"Th'fuck?" the twins asked, sharing a confused look.

"You're fighting like girls! Slapping each other and shit."

"M'sorry Angel," Connor apologized first.

"Aye," Murphy agreed. He scooted over, sitting behind Angela, he leaned forward, his mouth nearly touching her ear and whispered, "I can show ye how much m'sorry later," he pressed a kiss behind her ear, and then down her neck. He pressed one last kiss in the place where her neck and shoulder met, he used his tongue and sucked lightly on the delicate skin. He was vaguely aware of a conversation going on between his brother and Angela, but he didn't care.

Angela held back her moans, as Murphy continued his torture on her neck. She tried to keep a calm out shell as she spoke to Connor, she wasn't even sure about what at this point. She told herself to just breath, as his tongue assaulted her neck in so many pleasant ways. As his teeth slightly slid against her skin, she let out a small yelp.

"Are ye okay, Angel?" Connor asked

"Yeah…just a…leg cramp," she lied. She didn't want Connor to know what his brother was doing.

"Want me te rub it fer ya?" the light haired twin wasn't an idiot, he could see Murphy out of his peripheral vision. He knew damn good and well what his brother was doing, but they were trying to be discreet, and he could try to respect that. And he'd try to be discreet when they went to the showers once back at the prison.

"No thank you," she turned and gave him a sweet smile, while moving her hand from the wheel and patting his upper thigh affectionately. With that small movement, it made him feel less left out.

"Let me know, if ye do," he smiled back, his hand covering hers. He picked it up, and kissed each finger. She looked over at him with yet another smile. She did enjoy the contrast between the two. Murphy was very, very, flirty and straightforward about what he wanted, while Connor was more laid back, and actually kind of shy.

"I will," she promised as he let her hand go. She kept it on his thigh, not needed it to drive.

"I can rub a bit more den yer leg," Murphy whispered huskily in her ear. She roughly in took a breath as his lips went back to their original task.

"Um, we're here," she said as they parked behind the SUV.

"Shame…I was just beginning to have fun," Murph grinned, his breath hot against her neck, he pressed another one last kiss behind her ear before pulling away and climbing from the car.

"'Old on a second, Angel," Connor said.

"Hm?" she turned to face him, and his fingers easily caught her jaw, pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Ye shoul' prolly cover dat hickey," he gently rubbed the slightly purple skin on her neck with his thumb.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" she asked.

"Aye, when Murph's quiet, dere's always trouble goin' on."

"Right. I'm-"

"We all agreed te this, jus' promise me, I get me time later."

"How could I say no?" she smiled, kissing him again. They both exited the car, Angela pulled her hair down before she approached the gathered group.

"We walk from here, hopefully get there before sundown," Rick said, then he paused, looking over at Angela and the MacManus twins. "You three, stay here, and stand watch over the cars. We'll be back before sunrise," he stated. The three nodded and secretly all wondered how they were kind of grouped together when it came to this group. Angela hurried to Daryl's side.

"I know you're probably mad at me, but I want you to be careful, and come back safely, with Maggie and Glenn."

"Ya," was all he said before starting to turn away.

"Daryl, don't be mad at me…" she pleaded, she didn't want one of them to be lost, and him anger to be their last memory, they didn't have very many to begin with. "You're my brother, and I love you. I wouldn't care if you were dating two girls at once, even if they were Irish…or anything! It wouldn't be my business…and I'd accept them…as Daryl's girlfriends."

"It's different."

"No it's not. They're good guys."

"We've gotta go," he shrugged her off.

"Asshole," she muttered as she made her way back to the boys where were leaned up against the car.

"So lass," Murphy said with a grin. "We're 'ere all 'lone…" he gave her that smirk that only he and his brother were capable of.

"We're not alone, Murph," she said, and gestured to the trees. "There's thousands of dead things waiting to eat us," to say the least…she wasn't in the mood.

"Ye okay Angel?" Connor asked, closing the gap between them. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him.

"I just…" somehow…Connor had that power of her. He could get her to talk, with a simple gesture. "Daryl's more pissed than before, and I really don't want my brother to hate me."

"Nobody could hate ya, Angel. Ye should know dat. I'll talk to 'im and make it all better," he smiled at her and dipped his head down to kiss her. She happily accepted the kiss, loving how his lips felt so soft and sweet upon hers.

Murphy let them have their moment. His brother was always better at expressing how he felt verbally. Whereas Murphy showed his emotion more physically. He wanted all this all to work out, Angela was, in his mind, the perfect woman. She was gorgeous, could definitely handle herself and wouldn't need saving all of the time, sweet, funny…he just wished he was able to talk, rather than needing to show her.

"Looks like Murph's got his panties in a twist," Connor said looking back at the car, to see him sitting in the driver seat, with a rather sour look on his face.

"Let me talk to him," Angela offered, turning to Connor and pressing one last kiss to his lips.

"A'right."

"Be right back," Angela took a seat in the passenger seat, and nudged Murphy's shoulder. "What's the matter?" her tone had a just a hint of playfulness.

"Noting ye need to concern yeself wit, lass," he sighed.

"Murphy-I need to learn your middle name-MacManus, tell me what the hell's wrong with you."

He couldn't help but break a laugh. "I dunno…I guess I'm jus' not as good as Conn at cheerin' ye up…"

"Is that right? In all fairness, I didn't give you a chance."

"Ye like Conn more den me, don't ye?"

"No," she didn't even have to think about her answer. "We wouldn't be in this royally fucked up situation if I could like just one of you more than the other."

Murphy chuckled and sent her a sideways grin, before wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her to him. He pressed his lips against hers without a single hesitation. His lips were so warm against her lips, and somehow he tasted so good…like…the only work she could use to describe it was Murphy.

"Colin," he said when they pulled back.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Me middle name. Conn's is Aiden."

"Murphy Colin MacManus," she said with a grin.

"Aye. What's yers?"

"Cheri," she said bashfully.

"Isn't dat a fruit?" he asked with a smirk.

"Whatever, _Colin_," she stuck her tongue out at him, and Murphy being Murphy used this opportunity to kiss her again, tongue and all. "Ass," she punched his arm playfully.

"Ye know ye liked it, Cheri."

"I hate you," she started to get out of the car, she even had her hand on the handle, but he placed his hand over hers and brought his face over hers.

"Take it back," he knew she didn't really mean it, but he had been raised not to say that unless you actually meant it.

"Why?" his face was up to hers, their noses practically touching.

"Ye don' say dat, 'less ye really mean it, okay?"

"Okay…" she'd never seen Murphy this intense.

"Good," he kissed her lips and allowed her to open the car door.

"Aren't you comin'?"

"Nah, I'll sit 'ere fer a bit," he said.

"Okay," she set her sights on Connor's back, which was toward her as he stared at the every continuing road. She wrapped her arms around his stomach from behind, she got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Well hello, _Aiden,_" she planted a kiss on his ear before letting go of his waist, he turned to face her and grinned.

"Let me guess, Murph?"

"Aye," she giggled. She liked how that word sounded. It was so much better than 'yeah'.

"He's a stinker, dat one," he dipped his head down to kiss her.

After a few hours, Rick and the group finally returned from Woodbury to the cars. Angela watched and waited for her brother. But…he didn't show…

"Where's Daryl?" she asked Rick.

"Don't know…the Governor got him."

"And you're just gonna fucking leave him there!?"

"He went back, away from the group to find _Merle_."

"So! That doesn't change the fact that he's part of your group! My family! You son of a bitch!" she was in a boiling rage. "None of you would've even made it this far without him," she grabbed her crossbow and started stomping into the woods. Connor and Murphy were hot on her heels, they wouldn't let her go alone. Family was family.

"Wait!" Rick called after them. "If we're gonna do this, it's gonna be organized."

**AN: Please review! This chapter may be my longest one yet! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HermioneandMarcus****- Thank you!**

**Krikim67-**** That means so much to me! Thank you soooooooo much!**

**AN: Just an FYI I'm starting this at 11:39 at night…the same day I finished my last chapter…I did this with one of my other stories the last time I updated, I just feel like writing this story to day because it's so close to the part I've been wanting to write since I started! But my stupid eyebrow (which keeps freakin' twitching! And has since this morning! Won't quit!) and it's really freaking distracting. On a separate note, this chapter went wayyy outside my comfort zone…notice the *clears throat* M rating.**

On Rick's signal, all hell broke lose. He, the MacManus twins, Maggie, and Angela opened fire on the Governor's group. He had _both_ of Angela's brothers trapped like rats fighting each other.

The female Dixon set her sights on the Governor's eye that hadn't been taken out already, she figured he could only be the one that had white gauze covering his eye. But, Rick bumped her arm just as she pulled the trigger and only got his arm, she cursed under her breath as Connor hurried her ahead. Once they were past the majority of people, Angela fell back next to her youngest older brother.

"I'm glad your okay," she said with a small smile.

"Ya," he stated plainly. He was glad that they came and found him and Merle.

"When Rick came back without you, I was so worried!" they made their way out of the fence and into the woods. Angela, whether Daryl liked it or not, pulled him into a hug.

"Goin' soft on me now, boy? This yer bitch?" Merle asked his younger brother. Connor and Murphy were ready to step in, having heard the whole thing, but Angela held up her hand.

"First of all, I'm nobody's bitch," she spat. She'd dealt with people like Merle for most of her life. "Second of all, I'm your sister, so show some damn respect."

"Sister, eh? I ain't got no sister. Check yer damn facts."

"You should check your damn facts. I 'died'," she used air quotes, "in a fire when I was two. Along with our mom. Well, our dad, not wanting to take care of me too, sent me off to Boston."

"The fuck ever," Merle clearly didn't have an ear for listening. They were just there for show. Angela quickened her pace a little to catch up with her boys.

"Are ye hurt at all, Angel?" Connor asked, wanting to be sure after all that had happened back in Woodbury.

"Nope, I'm fine. And you?"

"Clean as a raindrop."

"Clean as a raindrop?" Murphy and Angela asked at the same time.

"Aye."

"I thought it was fresh as a raindrop," Angela was very confused.

"Me tinks Doc rubbed off a bit on ye."

"Dats wat people say!" the lighter haired twin protested.

"Can all of you shut up?" Rick asked, turning to face the twins and Angela.

"'Course, right, Murph?" Connor asked, feigning innocence.

"Ye heard the man, shut th'fuck up, Conn."

"Both of you, shut your fuckin' mouths," Angela shoved both of them, effectively shutting their mouths. Murphy discretely wrapped his arm around her waist and let it rest on her hip. Connor slipped his hand into hers lovingly.

"Who are the Irish faggots?" Merle asked Daryl, not so quietly.

"Just ignore him," Angela said pleadingly, squeezing Connor's hand and bringing her hand to rest on Murphy's bicep.

"Aye," the replied, disappointed.

"Those Saints from Boston," Daryl replied, his voice quiet.

"The murderers?" Daryl nodded, he actually half agreed with the way the MacManus brothers handled things.

"And their both fucking our 'sister'?"

"You have a really vulgar mouth, don't you?" Angela snapped, turning to face her oldest older brother. No brother should ever think about anybody 'fucking' his sister, let alone say it!

"Nobody fucking asked you, whore."

That was it, despite how Angela had pleaded for them to ignore him, Murphy's fist was faster than Connor's, in one swift punch to the right cheek, Murphy knocked Merle to the ground. It was one thing for someone to insult them, but not their girl.

"Nobody calls me lass a whore!" the dark haired twin exclaimed to the man out cold.

"Well said, Murph," Connor agreed. Daryl was impressed, it always took more than one hit to take Merle out, and he really shouldn't talk about their sister that way. It kind of made Daryl a little more comfortable with those boys being with his sister because they knew they would jump to her defense without a moment's hesitation.

"Good thing we're here," Rick said, as they arrived back at the group of cars. Daryl drug Merle over and let him slump at the back of the green car. "He can't stay with us," Rick was addressing Daryl mostly.

"Merle's blood we can't leave 'im here," Daryl argued.

"He may be a dick but, he's family…Daryl's right," Angela already didn't like the guy and she could tell her Irish counterparts didn't either.

"He tried to kill us! We can't bring him back! Not to where, Maggie sleeps, Beth sleeps, Carol sleeps," Glenn exclaimed.

"He ain't a rapist, Glenn," Daryl clenched his jaw as he spoke. He knew Merle was an asshole, but he would never do something that foul.

"We've created a family. And you're part of that family," Rick tried to reason.

"You let the Irish jackasses in," Daryl gestured roughly to the men on either side of his sister.

"Connor saved my life."

"Fine, no Merle no me," Daryl headed in the direction of where Merle was still slumped.

"I'm going too," Angela piped up, she couldn't let Daryl go alone, she wouldn't have a place in the group without him.

"Den so 're we, right Murph?" Connor said, nudging his twin.

"O'course. Can't let me lass go 'lone," they'd be lost in the group without her. It wasn't likely that they would know what to do among the group without her.

"Alright. Daryl won't be thrilled, but thanks," she was truly happy that they would be with her through whatever was to come. "Daryl!" she called to her brother who had grabbed a bag and headed toward the woods, where Merle was now standing.

"What?"

"We're coming too," she said, Connor hopped over the guard rail and held his hand out to assist her. "Thanks," she mumbled to him.

Daryl just nodded. He wasn't necessarily happy that the twins were coming too, but at least he knew that they could shut Merle up if need be.

"Just what we need, the fucking jolly leprechauns and their little slut!"

"Ye need te watch what ye say 'bout me lass, I will knock ye on yer ass 'gain," Murphy warned.

"I'd take you out in a minute!" Merle scoffed.

"Then why, after one punch from Murph were you out cold?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"The fuck you say to me?"

"Let's just fuckin' go," Daryl urged. He didn't want to see another fight. He knew if Merle hurt Angela, he'd probably never live to see another day, and not just by the hands of the Irishmen, Daryl had a strange protective instinct over his baby sister.

"Fine," Angela said, and started walking. _Daryl…the peacemaker_.

They walked through the woods for most of the afternoon, and into dusk. When they came across a clearing, Daryl announced that they'd be spending the night there. And it was already almost dark.

"You an' me, first watch," he sent a pointed look to Murphy.

"Aye," Angela made her way over to him, and gave him her extra hand gun, she slipped it in the waist of his jeans. "Ye know I won' let 'im talk te ye like dat, don't ye?" Murphy said, a serious tone.

"I know, and you did a good job of it," he pulled her in for a kiss, his lips pressed soundly to hers, and his arms wrapped around her waist. She found herself wondering why kissing Murphy was so…hot? Her skin was left flushed and she always wanted more.

"Get some sleep, lass," he told her, being the first to pull away for once.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile, and turned to head to where Connor was setting up the sleeping bag they'd be sharing. She felt a sting on her jean clad bottom and turned to face a madly grinning Murphy. "I'll get you back," she warned.

"Can't wait," he grinned. She rolled her eyes and made her way to Connor, he'd laid down in the sleeping bag and patted the empty space next to him. She took off her bow and set it beside the sleeping bag before climbing in. They both laid on their sides, facing each other.

"Yer so beautiful, ye know that?" he smiled, reaching behind her and pulling out her hair tie.

"I'm not a whore? Am I? For being with both of you?"

"No, no, Angel. O'course not! How could ye even ask that!? Me an' Murph know whores and ye 're not one. I give ye me word."

"But…I'm 'dating' both of you…isn't that a little weird?"

"We're twins, dis sort 'o ting happens, and yer brother's jus' an asshole. If it twere 'im an' twin girls, he wouldn't tink twice 'bout it."

"I dunno…"

"If yer unsure o' yeself…ye can break up wit us at anytime…" he didn't want her to, but he had to let her know that that option was available.

"I couldn't do that…" that was the answer he wanted.

"Den ignore what he tinks," before she could reply, Connor covered her mouth with his own. Being a little more risky than usual, he slipped his hands under her thin tank top and felt his way across her belly, and up her back. She gasped pleasantly, into the kiss. He slipped his hand inside of her sports bra (stupid apocalypse) and cupped one of her full breast. She let out a soft moan. His other hand slid down and unbuttoned her jeans and quickly undid the zipper. He pulled the two of them further into the sleeping bag, so any curious eyes couldn't see what was going on, and they were in complete darkness.

"Is this a…" she paused as his lips started kissing her neck, gently licking and sucking on her soft flesh. "Is this a good idea?" she finished.

"Prolly not," he replied, she loved the way his stubble felt against her skin. He had no intention of going _all the way_, just because that involved taking too many clothes off, and if a walker came, it would be a bad idea to be naked. But, they could do something, something just a little risky. "Do ye want me te stop?" he tried to act like all of this wasn't affecting him in anyway, but her moans drove him crazier than he'd ever admit.

"No," she rasped.

"Den it's settled," he worked at pulling her jeans down to her knees, while still working at her neck. She shimmied the rest of the way out of her jeans, letting them bunch up at the bottom of the sleeping bag. "Now, Angel, ye have te be quiet now, wouldn't want te draw any attention, now would we?" She shook her head and looked at him wide eyed. His typically blue eyes were dark with lust when he met her eyes.

Angela awoke in a much better mood than she had the day before. Before she opened her eyes, she decided to take in how close she and Connor's bodies were. Her face was buried against him, his neck maybe? One of his arms was under her, his hand resting on the small of her back, the other hand, was firmly gripping her ass. Their legs were tangled, she wasn't even sure whose was whose at the moment, and her hands were tucked up against his strong chest. But something was off…Connor felt slightly different somehow.

"Did ye sleep well, lass?" that explained it, when she heard Murphy's voice against her ear. She managed a nod, but, was highly confused. "Conn had te take watch, ye were out cold." Did he read minds or something? Angela found herself wondering, she hoped he didn't know what she was thinking at that very moment. "Conn got te have his fun…when do I get me turn?" he purred. Yes, Murphy read minds. It was settled.

"Murph, stop harassing me Angel," Connor said, kicking Murphy's leg.

"Ow, fuck," Angela cursed.

"Way te fuckin' go!" Murphy exclaimed. He kissed Angela once before quickly getting out of the sleeping bag, delivering a kick with incredible strength to Connor's leg. "Don't hurt me lass."

"She's me Angel!" the lighter haired twin exclaimed, hopping on one leg, the goose egg on his shin was already forming. "Angel, m'so sorry," Connor said. She just nodded and pulled her pants on, while still under the sleeping bag.

"C'mon, let's move out," Merle called. Angela crawled out from the sleeping bag and bent down to roll up the before mentioned sleeping bag. Murphy caught glimpse for the first time of the tattoo she had on her lower back. He hit Connor's arm quickly and pointed to where her tank top and her jeans failed to meet. _MacManus_, was written in careful, beautiful lettering.

"Dats fuckin' hot right dere," the dark haired twin said.

"Aye. I saw it before."

Usually, the MacManus twins didn't have the same taste in women. Connor liked brunettes, Murphy liked blondes. Murphy preferred them to have a nice rack, Connor preferred a nice ass. Somehow, Angela was the happy middle. Though her hair was dark, she was a rare woman with both the perfect sized ass and breasts. Usually you didn't have both. It was one or the other, or neither.

"An' ye didn't fuckin' tell me?"

Before Connor could reply, Merle's voice chimed in. "I knew ya looked familiar," he said.

"Me?" Angela asked, standing from her task.

"No the fuckin' tree over there," he said sarcastically.

Angela sent a look to the twins, as if she knew that they wanted to go all Saints on his ass, not so much for what he said, but the tone that he took with her.

"How do I look familiar?" she asked, ignoring his smart ass comment.

"Yer damn tramp stamp. Hey, Darylina, c'mere," he called to his younger brother who was doing a supply count.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Remember that chick Rodney used to fuck?"

"The hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Do ya fuckin' remember or not?"

"Which one?"

"The one that after he hit her, she held a knife to his dick almost cut it off?"

"Yer point?" Daryl just wanted to move on with his day, not talk about Merle's old coke dealer. His older brother pointed to their younger sister, who stood like a deer in headlights. She was going to be sick, lose whatever food she'd consumed. Quickly, she made her way a little bit into the trees and dry heaved, unable to actually vomit. Murphy, without hesitation, followed her. He rested his hand on her back, whispering calming things to her.

"Ye a'right lass?" he asked when she stood to her full height. She dove into his arms, sobbing hard against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as she could get. "Hey, what's de matter?"

"You and Connor should just…just give up on me. I'm not good for you, either of you."

"What makes ye tink dat?" he asked, stroking her hair back.

"My past, Murphy. I did lots of bad things…that I'm not proud of."

"Do ye still do 'em?"

"No but-"

"No buts, lass. So what ye don't have de best past? Who does? If ye wanna tell me, I'm here, so's Conn."

"The way Merle told that story, it was wrong," she said suddenly, after they'd been in silence for a few minutes.

"What really happened?"

"Rodney…he was a cocaine dealer…got me addicted to the shit…one night, he comes back to our apartment-I didn't have one of my own, I was twenty three at the time, and hadn't really had a place of my own, so anyway, he comes back, completely fucked up. He's not just high on coke, but he's drunk too, and if I had to guess he did some acid or something on top of it, so he comes in, it's 3 o'clock, in the morning, and I couldn't sleep…naturally," she paused, to look up at Murphy, his eyes were just as they always were, calm, and looking at her, waiting for her to go on, but only if she wanted to. "He just started hitting me…for no reason, he almost beat me to death, I ended up in the hospital…I'm not even sure how I got there, and there were my adoptive parents. The very same ones that I'd ran away from-in a childish move, because they had never told me I was adopted. I ended up in rehab, and when I got out, I came to Rodney's apartment, and held a knife to him and told him if he ever came near me, or laid his hands on another woman again, I'd kill him."

Murphy, for once was at a loss for words. He was never good at the talking part of the relationships; he wasn't even sure what had compelled him to race out there before his brother had the chance to. Connor was good at talking…or at least he assumed, either way he was better at it than Murphy.

"You don't have to say anything…I'm not usually this open…talking is my weak point too," Angela looked up at Murphy with red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry lass, maybe Conn shoulda-"

"No, I said it's okay," she promised, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. She kissed his lips, his goatee scratching her chin the slightest bit, but she loved every second of it.

"We shoul' head back," Murphy pulled back and took her dainty, yet strong hand in his, enlacing their fingers.

"Yeah, I guess we should," she sighed. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand as they trekked back through the woods. It was a sweet, middle school style gesture, but there was something about it that made Angela's butterflies flutter in her tummy. But, once she caught sight of the eldest Dixon brother, those butterflies were murdered by the dread that overwhelmed her. She just wanted to run back into the woods and puke her guts out, Murphy in tow. There was no telling what Merle had told who she suspected to be the older of the MacManus men.

"Ye a'right, Angel?" Connor asked, coming to her side, she had barely heard as she watched the annoyed look on both Daryl and Merle's faces. She wasn't sure the exact root of Daryl's annoyance, but she knew Merle's was with her, that much was clear at the way he looked at her when she reemerged. While staring back at him, she noticed the black eye he had on his right cheek, where Murphy had punched him the day before, and then she saw the matching one of the left side.

"Yeah…thanks, Conn," she said rather unconvincingly.

"If ye need anything, M'here," he said. His hand took to her cheek, his thumb lightly caressing her. She found herself feeling the familiar butterflies rush back to her stomach, and her hand found its way to his hand. She smiled at him fondly; she almost even forgot why she was upset, thanks to these two.

"I know. Thank you. Thank you both," she looked over at Murphy, the two nodded. Daryl looked over at her, and gave her a nod; it was his way of asking is she was okay. The continued through the woods for most of the day, in hope of finding some place to go…where could they really go?

**AN: I had planned on this being much longer and going further into all that happened throughout that episode, but I got caught up with other things in this chapter and there is no telling when I'll be able to update other wise, so I had to end it there. So, please review and I'll reply next chapter :). **


	14. Chapter 14

**Reedus fan-**** (Chapter 12 review) The twins do fight a lot…but I'd imagine if I had a twin, I'd probably fight with her a lot. Yes, I am very jealous of Angela…mm two hot Irishmen…I just…don't even get me started lol. Thank you, and yes MERLE!**

**(Chapter 13 review) Yeah, I knew that soon or later, I would have to get to that part, and usually I don't write it, I hint at it. I'll even admit, I couldn't look while I typed, I don't know how some writers do it! Thank you on the compliments for Merle, at first I thought I mad him a little too…mean? But, I re-watched some of season three (the earlier parts that he's in) and them I'm like, yeah, he's pretty much a dick most of the time. I try to stay away from doing everything exactly as the show did, because as a reader and a writer, I know that it does get boring, those stories are still good, I'm not gonna say they aren't it's just…they get repetitive and stories that **_**are**_** different stand out more. This one, follows the episode a bit more than my liking…but there wasn't many other places I could take it. Haha, who couldn't tell her why kissing Murphy was hot? I know that they may be twins, but they are different people they wouldn't react the same to everything. I'm glad that you enjoy this story so much and that it keeps you interested. Thanks so much!**

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you!**

**AN: I am pretty rusty on my Spanish…I haven't had that class since December (and it was only Spanish I) so, I'm not sure if the one line of it is right, I don't use google translate I do it myself, so yeah…feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Oh, and I just realized I screwed up Angela's tattoos, before I said 'Los Santos' was on her lower back, well let's go by last chapter, when I said 'MacManus' was…I like that better.**

"Should be nearin' Yellow Jacket," Daryl said as they trekked through the woods.

"I may've lost my hand little brother, but you done lost yer since of direction," Merle replied.

"I'm tellin' ya."

"Whatcha wanna bet on it?"

"Nothin'. It's a damn body of water. Why's everything gotta be a competition with you?"

Merle didn't reply, and they all just kept following Daryl. Angela and the twins stayed back, knowing that they didn't need to speak up and only cause more arguing. Daryl stopped after a moment and looked up at a bridge.

"Y'all here that?" he asked.

"Just some wild animals gettin' wild," Merle replied.

"That's a baby."

"No, jus' some coons makin' some love sweet love."

The other three, Connor, Murphy, and Angela took of in the direction of the yelling, Daryl right behind them.

"I don't ever help nobody that ain't made me a hot meal. It'd do y'all some good ta adopt that philosophy!" Merle shouted as the other four ran as fast as they could. They made it up to where a family, speaking Spanish was trying to fight off a group of walkers. Connor and Murphy used their guns, Daryl and Angela their crossbows and began shooting walker that they could. Once the walkers in the surrounding area were dead, Merle went over to the car and opened the door.

Daryl was the first to act, he moved over, and pointed his crossbow at his brother. Murphy and Connor would've been over there in a second if it weren't for Angela holding them back.

"Let him handle this," she whispered.

"Git out of the car," Daryl said.

"I know yew ain't talkin' to me little brother," Merle replied. The younger Dixon bother didn't move, and Merle slowly backed out.

"Git in yer car and go!" Daryl told one of the Hispanic men.

"Vas a la tu carro," Connor translated. The other men nodded and hurriedly got in the car. Daryl led the angry march, back into the woods off the bridge. Merle followed angrily behind, followed by Angela and the twins.

"You speak Spanish?" Angela asked the lighter haired twin.

"Aye. Me Ma insisted."

"Do you speak any other languages?"

"Italian, French, Russian, Latin, and Irish Gaelic," Murphy replied.

"Wow," Angela said impressed.

"Do ye speak any other languages?" Connor asked.

"No, just English."

Being as though they were entranced in their own conversation, they didn't notice the argument occurring between the Dixon brothers until they heard a _rip_ sound.

"I didn't know he-" Merle started, his tone softer than ever.

"Well he did! Same he did to you." Daryl shouted, Angela took in the sight before her, the back of Daryl's shirt was ripped and large scars were reveled. "Didn't help that you weren't around!"

"I had to get out of there or I was gonna kill 'im."

"Whatever," Daryl scoffed, stood, and walked in the general direction of the prison.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Where I belong. Ang, jackasses, if yer comin', c'mon."

"I can't go back there. Damn near killed the black bitch and the Chinese kid."

"He's Korean!" Daryl called. Angela, Connor, and Murphy hurried after him.

"Whatever!"

After a while of walking there was gun fire in the distance and they followed their ears, coming to the edge of a clearing right as a walker was about to chomp Rick's face. Angela and Daryl reacted at the same time, a bolt from both of their crossbows went through the skull at the same time. Merle and the MacManus boys joined in a moment later, killing the rest of the surrounding walkers.

"Thanks," Rick said quietly to Daryl and Angela. He sent a look to Merle, that was clear disgust.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl asked Angela when they got back in the prison, she was putting her stuff in a bag.

"If Merle's sleepin' in here, I'll go to a cell by myself."

"There aren't any empty ones."

"Fine, I'll go share with Connor and Murphy," she said, the last thing she wanted was to be in a confined space with _both_ her brothers. Daryl was quiet, but Merle…Merle was pretty much an asshole.

"Fine," Daryl sighed, laying on his own bed, he wasn't going to argue with her, he didn't blame he for not wanting to sleep in the same room as their brother.

Angela walked out of her former cell and into the twins'. She only saw the dark haired twin, laying on his bunk eyes closed.

"Hey Conn, did ya really kno' dat our name was on de lass an' didn't tell me?" Murphy asked, eyes still closed. Angela decided not to pass up on a way to mess with Murphy. She silently set her bag down and walked stealthily over to the dark haired twin's bed. She rested her knee on one side of his body and swung the other one over the other side of his body. Her hands gripped his wrists, which he had over his head. "Conn?" he opened his eyes, deeply confused. It surely didn't feel like it was Connor hovering above him, the hands gripping his wrists were clearly more delicate than his brothers.

"Would you rather it be Connor?" she asked, her lips nearly touching the man's below her.

"No," he said, from this angle, he could easily see her cleavage, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the view. She released his wrists and moved her hands to the sides of his face. His hands automatically took hold of her sides.

"Good, because…I was kinda wonderin' if I could move in here?" she asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Only if ya sleep in my bed," he smirked.

"I don't think I'll get much sleep done if I sleep in your bed," she replied, pressing her lips to his.

"Aye. Tis true."

"I think I'm okay with that," she grinned.

"Mm," Murphy replied, pulling her lips back to his. His hands moved up her sides, tugging her shirt up, they pulled back for a moment as she allowed him to pull it over her head. When their lips returned to one another, the kisses only got more steamy from there. Murphy's tongue darted into the brunette's mouth, taking its chance to explore. She moaned slightly as his hands came up and cupped her breasts.

"Jesus Christ Murph, I'm gone fer five fuckin' minutes and ye've a'ready got 'er shirtless!" Connor exclaimed from the doorway. Angela and Murphy parted, looking over at the lighter haired twin.

"Lord's name," they both said.

"Put yer shirt back on, wouldn't want yer brother te come in 'ere an' yell at me fer ye bein' shirtless," Connor sighed.

"What's got you in a mood?" she asked, usually he was just as easily laughing as his brother, but something was off. She swung her leg back over Murphy and stood, grabbing her discarded tank top from the floor.

"Aye, it's nothin', Angel," Connor replied.

"Sure don't seem like nothin'," she said, poking his chest.

Murphy wordlessly slipped out of the cell, leaving his brother and their girl to talk. He knew that something was bothering his twin, he could tell by the way he walked into the cell, but he figured he'd let Angela coax it out of him.

"Tis fine. Nothin' ye need te concern yer pretty little head with."

"Connor," she looked at him seriously. "You can't just not talk to me…"

"Aye, okay Angel," he looked at her with a smile, putting his hands on either side of her face. "Tis really not a big deal. M'just overreacting a bit."

"I want to know anyway," she pressed.

"M'still bothered by yer brother a wee bit a guess…I mean he shouldn't treat ye like dat."

"No, he shouldn't," she agreed. "But, it's nothing you can control Connor. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something that you can't change."

"Now ye sound like Murph," he'd heard the speech from his brother before, even with what they did back in Boston, there were still some aspects that neither of them could change, and Murphy would always tell his twin to not stress over what they couldn't help.

"Well then, I guess he's smarter than I thought," she grinned, hoping he'd grant her the same. He broke a small smile.

"Me an' Murph could always give 'im a good ol' beatin'," he offered.

"It wouldn't help…it would only make him worse because just one of you could beat the hell out of him effortlessly. Trust me, I may not know Merle, but I've known men a hell of a lot like him."

"Ye sure ye don't want me te rough 'im up a bit?"

"Yes. I'm not five, I can handle some mean words."

"Okay," he kissed her lips sweetly. He didn't realize just how bad he wanted her until they were alone…and safe in a cell. He wanted to take her over to his bunk and-

"Conn, Lass?" Murphy's voice called out softly. "Dey've got food waitin'," he said. He peaked his head into the cell, a cheeky grin on his face. Connor wouldn't doubt that his twin somehow knew that he wanted nothing more than to take the beautiful woman before him to the bed and never leave, and Murphy chose that very moment to walk in. _Bastard_. It was probably pay back for what Connor had unintentionally interrupted earlier. Murphy was always the spiteful one.

"C'mon, let's go get some food," Angela said, tugging at his hand. _Poor girl_, he thought. She didn't know what she was getting herself into with Murphy, he always got his revenge. Although, Connor was the same way sometimes, then the two of them would be getting each other back for something that neither of them even remembered who did what first.

As they walked down to where everyone was enjoying their meal, Angela noticed that Murphy was turned around, talking to Glenn. She smirk and looked over at Connor, giving him the 'shh' symbol. He watched her curiously as she made her way over to Murphy. With one rough _smack_ he jumped and whipped around to glare at the culprit. He never really liked for his ass to be smacked.

"Pay back's a bitch," she said, her hand stinging slightly. "Sorry, go back to whatever you were doing," she said with a wave to Glenn and walked back over to Connor, who was trying not to die with laughter.

"Ye know he'll get ye back."

"That was me getting him back though."

"Aye, but Murph's a spiteful fuck. Always has te get his revenge."

Angela shrugged, and she made her way over to where some of the group had sat in a circle. She took her seat next to Beth, who gave her a kind smile, and she returned it. Angela decided she _should_ try to know these people better. Somebody handed her a plate full of noodles and she wordlessly ate them.

_"They hung a sign up in our town…," _Beth began to sing.

"I'm goin' on a run tomorrow," Rick said quietly to Daryl and Connor.

"I come with ya," Daryl said.

"No, you stay here and watcher your brother. I'll take you," he pointed to Connor. "Carl, he's ready, and Michonne."

"Ya sure that's go good idea?"

"We'll find out," the former sheriff said. "That's what I've got you for, backup," he turned his attention to the lighter haired man.

"Aye, will do."

Angela went up to the cell she was sharing with the boys and found suitable clothes to sleep in. She stood, facing the wall, and stripped her tank top and sports bra to put on an old, large t-shirt, then she took of her jeans and put them all in her bag.

"Ye really do look nice witout yer clothes on," a familiar Irish brogue made her jump, she'd thought she was alone, given how dark it was in the cell. "Maybe I'll get te see de front of it someday."

"Connor!" she hissed. "You fuckin' perv!" she'd expect that out of Murphy, but not Connor…

"Aye, m'sorry Angel, I came up here te sleep, an' well if a gorgeous girl's takin' her clothes of, ye don't interrupt," the beautiful way he said 'gorgeous' made her lose all of her thoughts. It sounded like 'gargous'. He noticed her body language soften and he grinned. "Angel, can I have me g'night kiss now?"

"I guess," she sighed, acting as if it was so inconvenient to kiss Connor's sweet lips. She walked over to him and gently pressed her lips to his, he pulled her closer, she willingly sat on the bed as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned softly as his hand trailed up her thigh and under the long t-shirt it came across her braless breast and cupped it lightly.

"Th'fuck?" the two pulled back at Murphy's voice. He just shook his head, feeling that this 'sharing' thing wasn't as easy as he had hoped.

"Good night Connor," Angela said, pressing one more soft kiss to the light haired twin's lips.

"Ye know ye could sleep over 'ere wit me…" he offered.

"I'm sleepin' with Murphy tonight."

"Oh, ye 're?" Murphy asked with a seductive grin, clearly taking what she said the wrong way.

"Oh, shut it," she slapped his arm. "It was his rule for me movin' in here."

"Bastard," Connor mumbled.

"I would've asked you too…but he was the only one in here at the time. The twin Angela thought was older swore some more as she climbed into Murphy's bed. The dark haired man joined her a second later, and surprisingly didn't try anything. He couldn't, not really with his brother only a few feet away, even if Connor had done and finger fucked her with her brothers right there…Murphy preferred a bit more privacy. Connor was the one to pick up girls in pubs and take them into the bathroom…not Murphy.

Angela awoke to the sound of the cell door closing; she looked over from her spot on Murphy's chest to Connor's bed, to find it empty. She grinned, and decided to put Murphy's morning wood to good use. She allowed her hand to slip down his bare chest to the rim of his boxers. At this point, he jolted awake and had her wrists pinned to the bed faster than she could blink.

Murphy looked at the door resting below him. Her blue eyes were wide, but lust filled. She bucked her hips up to meet his. He growled and allowed his lips to devour hers. She smirked into the kiss as he let her hands go; she let them roam around his well shaped body, as his tugged at the bottom of her shirt. Their lips broke apart as he pulled it from her body. He turned his attention to her now exposed breasts.

**AN: Yes, there was a smutty scene here before…but I took it out. **


	15. Chapter 15

Angela and Murphy spent the day talking about nothing, walking around the courtyard outside the prison, and he occasionally stole a kiss. It wasn't anything big or important, which was just how Angela liked it. She was comfortable with him, she felt like no matter what wrong she'd done in her past, Murphy would look at her with his beautiful eyes, smirk and say, "Are ye like dat now?" and when she'd answer no, he'd not his head and say, "Den lass, I'd say ye better be usin' dem lips fer somethin' other den talkin'."

"I think I hear them pulling up," she said as they were walking hand in hand past a group of hungry walkers. They watched as the loaded down Hyundai pulled up.

The lighter haired twin stepped out and opened his arms. "Angel!" he called, she let go of Murphy's hand and hurried to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he caught her midair, and her legs wrapped around his waist to better hold herself up.

"Hi," she breathed, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Hi," he replied with a grin. "Somebody had a good day," he guessed.

"Yes, I did."

"Aye, figured Murph would've jumped yer bones 'bout a trillion by now."

"Let's go with just once," she said. "But I missed you and you're back now," she wanted to steer the conversation away from her and Murphy's sex life. Even if she was dating them both, (that still sounded weird to her) Connor didn't need to know what she did with Murphy, and Murphy didn't need to know what she did with Connor.

"A'right. I got ye somethin'."

"Oo a present!? For me?"

"Aye, but ye have te wait 'til later."

"Did you get me a sexy blonde haired Irishmen?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well ye can have dat too, if ye want it," he grinned.

"O'course I want me sexy Irishmen!" she exclaimed trying to mimic his accent. He just laughed and kissed her again.

"Aye, jus' don' do dat 'gain," he set her back down on the ground. "So," he said casually. "Since ye prolly couldn't get much talkin' outa Murph-"

"Murphy? Not talk? Are we talking about the same guy here? He didn't shut up all day."

"Really?" Connor was a little surprised, sure Murphy was a chatterbox with him, but usually Murphy's girlfriends would complain about the fact he didn't talk much-unless he had something he thought was important to say, he just kind of shut down when it came to the communicating part of the day. He was better at showing his how he felt physically.

"Yeah, it was nice really," she said with a smile. "But, we can go up in the watch tower and just sit…we've been walkin' all over these grounds, and I'm sure you're tired too."

"Aye. Dat sounds nice."

The climbed to the top of the watchtower and sat with their feet hanging over the edge.

"So, can I get my present now?" she asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Aye, aye," he said, pulling a small yellow colored cardboard box from his pocket. She opened it excitedly. She hadn't really gotten many presents since she was a little kid.

"Oh, this is beautiful," she said with a gasp. "Thank you so much!" she hugged Connor tightly and pressed a kiss to his lips. She only pulled back to hold the necklace out to him and then pull back her hair, he clasped it around her neck, and she looked down at the charm. "Connor…it's backwards," she giggled.

"M'sorry Angel, let me fix it," he said as she turned away from him again, he clasped it the right way and she smiled as she looked at the four-leaf clover charm. It was truly beautiful. The leaves were a deep emerald green and appeared to be some sort of crystal, and the rest was silver. She'd always preferred silver to gold for some reason and this necklace was just the perfect gift.

"This is just so wonderful…I can't tell you how truly thankful I am," she was almost in tears.

"Den why 're ye cryin'?" he asked gently.

"I don't know I just…I've never had a boyfriend that is so…so sweet," and she hadn't. Not one of them even did anything chivalrous for her. She'd assumed that chivalry was long dead by this point. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

Somehow, Angela found herself sitting with her back against the building atop the watchtower, her legs crossed and Connor lying with his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his tousled, messy, dirty blonde hair, down his jaw line, down his neck, gently tracing the tattoo he had there, and across his collarbone.

"What 're ye doin', Angel?" he asked, after a couple times of her doing this.

"I don't really know," she confessed. He chuckled slightly, his chest shaking slightly against her leg. She grinned.

"Me tinks, Is breá-"

"Conn, Lass! Supper time!" Murphy's voice interrupted whatever Connor was about to say, Angela had not clue given that he'd switched languages on her.

"Be down in a minute," Angela replied. "What were you saying?" she asked the other man gently.

"Ferget it," the lighter haired man sighed, and started to stand, reminding himself to kick Murph later.

"Connor-?" Angela was deeply confused. Why was Connor suddenly upset? Did she do something wrong…or?

"C'mon, let's jus' go get some food."

All through dinner, Angela was trying to figure out why the lighter haired twin's mood changed so fast. She barely picked at her food, she thought she'd be hungry…but somehow she wasn't. Everyone else idly chatted with the people around them, but she didn't breathe a word. When Connor started to leave the table and take his plate, Angela placed her hand over his arm.

"Meet me in the showers in…ten?" she looked up at him imploringly. She had to make sure it wasn't something she had done. He nodded and looked at her barely touched plate of food.

"'Re ye done?" she nodded, he picked up her plate and took it over to the counter so that Carol and Maggie could wash them. Angela stood from the table, patting Murphy's shoulder affectionately as she past. It wasn't much but it told Murphy that she hadn't forgot about him, but she needed to talk to Connor.

"See ye in a bit?" she nodded and continued to the cell they three shared. She found clothes, grabbed her bow, just in case, and went to the showers. She paced as she waited for Connor to meet her.

"Connor, I want you and Daryl up on watch," Rick said when he noticed the lighter haired twin trying to slip out of the room.

"A'right," he sighed. "Murph, can ye come wit me te our cell, fer a moment? I need te get me guns."

"Th'fuck fer?" Murphy replied. He didn't really want to get up from his spot.

"Now, Murph," the other, likely older twin said firmly.

"Hold yer fuckin' horses," the dark haired man stood and followed his brother to their cell. "Now can ye tell me what th'fuck it tis?"

"Angel…she's waiting fer me in de showers…but I got te go fer watch…go let 'er know would ya?" Murphy got the cheekiest of grins on his handsome features.

"M'sure she won't be disappointed. Don't worry, I'll take care a 'er."

"Fuck ya," Connor left the cell quickly and went to take watch.

_What the hell's taking him so long?_ Angela thought to herself. He shouldn't have been but a few minutes behind her. She sighed and decided that she might as well start showering. He'd show up and she was sure that he wouldn't mind if she was already showering…naked. She striped her clothes and got under the icy spray. It was nice but torture at the same time. She'd never been a huge fan of cold showers, but at least she would be clean.

"Mm, ye look good nice an' soaked," a voice whispered against her neck, his stubble was scratching her skin lightly and his warm arms felt so nice around her waist. She wanted to allow herself to melt into his bare chest, which was very temping, but she couldn't.

"Murph…what are you doing here?" her resistance was very low to begin with, but when his lips kissed softly against her neck, she almost forgot she was waiting for Connor, not Murphy.

"Conn has te go on watch. Sent me 'ere te let ye know."

"Mm, I'm sure that's all that you planned on doing," she turned her head so she could look at his handsome features.

"Aye, I've got lots o' plans fer ya in here…a wet an' at me mercy."

"Oh do you now?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Because maybe I've got lots of plans for you, Murphy MacManus."

"Mm, say me name 'gain."

"Murphy MacManus," she purred. That was it for the both of them.


	16. Chapter 16

Angela woke in the middle of the night ice cold. She wasn't wearing much clothing, just one of Murphy's shirts, and she wasn't sure where the blanket had gone. She felt around the bed in hope of finding Murphy's warmth…but nothing. She sat up and looked around the prison cell; on the other bunk, she could see Connor's light hair in the dim light that filled the space around them. She stood and padded across the floor, the cold concrete floor. Without as much as tapping Connor on the shoulder she slid into the small space left on the bed. Her front pressed against hit warm, bare back. He jumped quickly and scooted over some.

"Aye, th'fuck's goin' on?" he asked sleepily. He rolled over to face her. Angela, enjoying the warmth that the lighter haired twin provided, placed her freezing hands on his chest.

"Your fuckin' brother left! And I froze to death!" she exclaimed in an angry whisper. He couldn't help but crack a small smile. He found that she was hot when she was pissed off.

"Ye want me te warm ye up, Angel?" he asked. His smile turned into that famous MacManus smirk.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed. Before she could say anything else, he had rolled over so that he was hovering over her and his lips had pressed against hers. She smiled into the kiss, enjoying Connor being the one to take control of the kiss. His hand rested on her hip, slid up under her shirt, and firmly cupped her breast. His other hand trailed down and froze for a minute given that he met with only more bare skin. He broke the kiss and looked at her, wide eyed. "Don't judge, they're somewhere in here," she said referring to her underwear. Murphy had gone for round three before they went to sleep while Connor was still on watch.

"M'not. Jus' makes it easier te do dis," before she could speak his finger had entered her already wet center. She moaned softly as his lips came to meet hers again. Her hands found their way to his boxers. She tugged at the waistband, pulling them from his hips. Once they had slipped past his feet, she took hold of his wrist, causing his hand to stop. She was getting too close to the edge. "What is it ye want lass," he looked at her, feigning innocence. He knew damn good and well what she wanted.

"Connor…I…I want you to…oh damn it! Just fuck me!" she exclaimed, sick of her stuttering.

"If ye insist," he grinned.

"Is breá liom tú," Connor said before sleeping.

Murphy walked into the cell that he shared with his brother, only to see one large lump under Connor's blankets and his own bed empty. The sun had barely rose and he'd been on watch for the past four hours. His boot stepped on something other than that flat concrete ground, he looked down to see boxers…more specifically Connor's boxers.

"Fuck, Conn! If yer gonna jerk off 'least keep yer fuckin' boxers in yer own bed!" he threw the boxers at the lump under the covers in his brother's bed. Then he noticed the pair of black panties hanging from the top bunk of the very same bed. _That's where those went_. He had completely forgotten that Angela shared their cell now, until right then. Oh, but he couldn't forget the night before. They'd come back from the showers and started to go to sleep…but they simply couldn't, they'd endulged in yet another one of their glorious sessions.

"Oh there you are Murphy," Angela said sleepily. "I woke up freezing my ass off, jerk!"

"Sorry lass, I had te go on watch. Speakin' a which. It's yer turn."

"Ugh," she sighed, slipping out of Connor's arms. There was no need to wake him.

"Now dat's a sight I don' mind seein' first ting in de mornin'," he grinned as she stood without clothes. "Altough, would be nice if ye was in me bed, 'stead a Conn's…" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, his hand firmly gripping her bare ass. She just laughed and shook her head.

"I've gotta get dressed," Angela said, pulling from his grip. She felt a sting on her ass. "Punk," she slapped his chest.

"Aye, lass dat hurts," he held onto where she had slapped and acted wounded.

"Good," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yer jus' so mean te me dis mornin'. I come in 'ere…and ye jus' start bein' mean! If ye weren't on watch-"

"Don't even Murph, you know I won't be able to leave," she warned, putting her clothes on.

"Aye," he happened to look toward Connor's bunk for a moment when he caught glimpse of a pair of black panties hanging from the top of it. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked.

Murphy grabbed her previously discarded panties in his fist and held it out towards her. "Ye shoul' prolly keep dese dey belong! Not on me brother's bed!" he exclaimed playfully.

"Well, if some Irishman could keep his hands his hands to himself," she poked his chest, but as soon as she was within reached, he pulled her back into his arms.

"When said Irishman has a beautiful lass, such as yerself, I believes dat's impossible," he captured her lips with his own once more.

"Alright Murph, I've gotta go."

"See ye soon," he kissed her forehead before plopping into his bunk.

When Angela made her way to the watchtower she was met with the one person she didn't want to take watch with. Merle. He stood, his arms over the railing and facing the distance. When he turned and saw her, he scoffed.

"Good to see you too," she rolled her eyes. She swore Rick did it on purpose, made her watch with Merle.

"Y'know, I've been thinkin'," he said turning to her once more, and walking across the balcony to her. "Maybe I shouldn't a been so mean to you."

"Really?" she looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, ya are my sister afterall."

"Oh, so I _am_ your sister now, huh?" she asked with a slight laugh. She knew he was trying so she decided to lighten her tone. "We've all had our mistakes."

He scoffed. "Yer tellin' me," they were quiet for a moment. That was as close to an apology she would get, and she could accept that. "Daryl tol' me ya were out there a whole year on yer own?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy, but I managed."

"See there girl, that alone makes you a Dixon. Tough as nails I tell you," she laughed.

"Says that man that hacked off his own hand."

"Mm, wasn't an easy thing but, I couldn't stay trapped like a damn rat on that roof."

"So what else has our brother been tellin' you about me?"

"Just to watch those Irish jackasses of yours. You got 'em trained don't ya?"

"I didn't train them," she corrected. "They're good men, Merle. Daryl is too. I'd like to add you to that list…"

"Good luck with that sweetheart," the way he used the word 'sweetheart' wasn't as a term of endearment, it was more of one of distest. "It was probably better things turned out the way they did," he said after a short while of silence.

"Which things?"

"You, not bein' raised by our pop. He wouldn't a been good at raisin' no girl…hell he couldn't raise me or Daryl. An' let's face it, if ya thought I was an asshole, he was worse. 'Least I'd never hit a woman," it was strange to Angela. Merle was…opening up to her?

"That's ture…maybe you're right too…."

"So how'd ya find us anyway?"

"You're arrest records," she sent him a half smile. "They started went back to like right after I was born," they both laughed a little bit. He was eleven years older than her afterall, not that that made it much better. They both knew that she could've turned out worse. She knew that their father was an abusive drunk and he would've treated her the same as Daryl and Merle…if not worse. Plus, she would've had to spend five years alone with him in that house. Daryl would've moved out when he turned eighteen regaurless of if she was there or not, and she wouldn't have blamed him.

After today…maybe Merle wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	17. Chapter 17

"Connor, what was it you said to me last night?" Angela asked as they walked around the cellblock. Both of them were restless, and didn't feel like sitting around doing nothing. Murphy was helping Glenn with something or other.

"Is breá liom tú?" he asked.

"Yes. What does it mean?"

"Wouldn't be fun if I tol' ye know, would it?" he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes it would. It would be very fun," Angela replied. It was bothering her to no end not to know.

"No, it wouldn't," he grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Fine, I'll just ask Murph later," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is dat what ye'll do? How do ye know he'll tell ye and betray his own brother."

"Um because his brother isn't the one that has amazing sex with him," she offered.

"Dat may be true, but we've been together our whole lives."

"You really want to make this bet Connor?"

"Aye," he wasn't backing down. Murphy may have had a minnor sex addtiction, but he was sure that he'd stay loyal to his brother.

"You're on, Connor MacManus," she held her hand out to him and he shook it. "In fact, I'm so confident, I bet I will know what you said by this time tomorrow."

"Deal," Connor said.

Angela waited until Murphy came back to the cell they shared. He walked in and went to his bag right away. He dug around for some clean clothes.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" she asked, it was a dumb question, but she wasn't sure how to start.

"A donkey wit a dancin' hat," he replied sarcastically. "Whatcha tink m'lookin' for?"

"Right," she said. "Are you going to the showers?"

"Aye," something was surely off about Murphy. She could tell.

"What's the matter Murph?" he just shrugged. "Can I come with you? I haven't gotten much Murphy time today." Again, he simply shrugged. She followed him anyway; at this point, she didn't care if she lost the bet with Connor. She needed to know what was wrong with Murphy. When they got to the showers, he striped and got under the icy spray.

"Ye comin' in?"

"I think I'll just keep watch," she replied. He nodded. She carefully considered her next move. "Are you mad at me?" she asked, her back to him.

"No," and he wasn't, not really anyway, it wasn't her fault. He was a little mad at his brother though.

"Then what is it, Murph?" she turned around. He turned and faced her.

"M'tired," he lied.

"I know how to wake you up," she offered with a small smile.

"Do ye now?"

"Mm," she began dropping her clothes as she walked over to him in the corner shower. He started to make the first move and begin kissing her, but she held her arm out, stopping his movements. "Nope, not this time," she wanted to be in control for once. That was something both boys had in common. They were the ones in control when it came to all things sexual. And she liked that, it was manly and hot at times, but she wanted to control the situation. He pouted for only a brief moment before he felt her lips press against the corner of his mouth, one hand rested against his chest and the other began gently stroking the his length. He shuttered. "You like that, Murph?" she asked, her face now buried in his neck.

"Mm hm," he replied.

"Yes or no," she froze, causing his body to tense.

"Yes," he replied before she started back up again.

"Now Murphy, can you tell me what the fuck's your problem?" she asked, going to her clothes that lay in a pile.

"Aye," he sighed. How could he say no after a hand/blow job combo like that? "Conn told ye sometin', aye?"

"Yes he did. Is breá liom tú," she repeated the Irish words. "What does it mean?"

"It means "I love you" in Irish," he paused, watching as realization set in. "An' Conn said it b'fore I did. But I do love ye lass. An' I've got de balls te say it in English."

That earned a small laugh from Angela. She didn't know what to say other than that. Did she love Murphy? She enjoyed his company, she wanted to melt everytime he called her "lass", she only felt truly alive when she was with one of the twins, and her skin would turn ablaze whenever either one of them would touch or kiss her. "I love you too, Murph. And thank you for speakin' fuckin' English," he cracked a smile and walked over, pulling her into a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

When Murphy left for watch, Angela moved over to his twin's bed and straddled his hips. Connor woke from his slummber right away. His hands took hold of her upper thighs.

"What do ye want Angel?" he asked a seductive hint to his voice. He suddenly felt a sting across his face. "Fuck! What twas dat fer?"

"Saying you love me in another language you big jerk!" she exclaimed.

"Angel-"

"No!" she said. "Why is it that you didn't tell me?" her tone softened and she looked at him carefully.

"I jus'…" he looked at her nervously for a moment. "I jus' didn't want ye to not say it back…I've never tol' a lass I loved 'er before."

"Connor," she said taking his face in her hands. "I just want you to be honest with me and feel like you can tell me anything." She understood where he was coming from. Up until earlier she'd never told a man she loved him. "I love you too, y'know."

"Ye do?"

"Yes," she leaned down and kissed his lips. This was a mile stone in their relationship. He pulled her face close to his so that he could kiss her. As their lips tangled together, she pulled the blanket from between them and brought it over her head. She allowed him to pull her shirt from her head as her hands roamed his chest freely. He tugged at the boxers on her hips.

"How is it me brother always gets ge into his clothes?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Do ya really wanna know?" she asked. Connor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Murphy's rules. I have to sleep in his bed."

"Aye, ye have te sleep over there, not-"

"Do you wanna talk about mine and your brother's sex life or do you wanna have one of our own?" she really didn't like talking about that sort of thing with either of the twins. They were two separate relationships for her. She didn't like to mix them.

"Yer right, Angel," he brought his lips back up to hers. She slipped out of Murphy's boxers and Connor threw them somewhere to quickly be forgotten. She did the same to his boxers, given that they were the only thing he was wearing. Angela was in a mood today, she loved that the boys took control but it was her turn. When Connor attempted to flip them over, she took his wrists in her delicate hands, she knew he could pull away if he wanted to, but he was clearly humoring her.

"No," she said. "I want to be in control," she usually wasn't shy when it came to stuff in the bedroom, but she found herself blushing.

"Aye, dats not too much te ask," he said. He loved the look she had in her eyes. It was full of fire and passion.

"Good."

"Is breá liom tú," Angela said as she drifted to sleep on Connor's chest. Something about how the Irish words rolled off her tongue made him love her that much more.

"I love ye too," he kissed her sweat cover forehead and they drifted off to sleep together.

"Who is dis chick, lass?" Murphy asked in a whispered tone as they stayed inside the walls of the prison along with Beth, Judith, and Carl while the rest of the group went to meet this Andrea girl that had shown up. They stood waiting in area where the meals were cooked and eaten.

"The hell should I know?" she responded. "Remember I only joined this group a few days before you."

"Aye, me bad."

She realized the harshness in her tone. "I'm sorry Murph…I've been in a mood all day…I shouldn't have snapped on you like that."

"S'okay," he understood that women got moody. Although, he'd learned his lession not to ask if it was her time of the month, that would only piss her off further. "I still love ya," he smiled, kissing her hair.

"Good, 'cause I still love you. Despite my moodiness."

He wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand on her hip, loving the closenss of her body. A stange, foreign smell entered Angela's nose. Something about it churned her stomach. She pulled out of Murphy's grasp and moved over to the nearest trashcan. He held her hair back as she expelled her breakfast.

"Ye okay, lass?" Murphy asked. "Do ye wanna go lie down?"

"That might be best…I probably just ate something bad…" she shrugged it off.

"Angela, are you okay?" Carol called from the stove where she was cooking some of the canned meat.

"She's fine. M'takin' 'er to our cell," Murphy replied. He got her up to their cell and assisted her to lay down on his bunk. "Do ye need anything?"

"Murphy, I'm fine. Just because I throw up doesn't mean I'm sick…certain foods just bother my stomach…like we had tuna for dinner last night…fish is one of those things." Another mood flip. She's been okay with him taking her to lie down on a few minutes before.

"Ye're stayin' up 'ere anyway."

"Murph, I'm fine," she said, starting to stand. She was lightheaded out of nowhere and sat back down right away.

"See? Sleep, lass."

"Fine," she sighed. She was rather tired now that he mentioned it.


	19. Chapter 19

"What did ye do te me Angel?" Connor asked, as he and Murphy stood in a remote corner of the prison.

"Me? I didn't do anyting! I made 'er go lie down after she yelled at me an' threw up!" Murphy exclaimed. "Ye twere wit 'er last night."

"Aye, but she twas fine. Ye was talkin' to 'er dis mornin'."

"Stop makin' it like it's my fuckin' fault!"

"Whoa, boys," they turned at the sound of someone clapping their hands loudly to gain their attention. They were half expecting it to be Angela. But, instead it was Carol.

"Ma'am," they both replied respectfully.

"Have you ever thought about the fact that you both may be the cause of the problem," she ever so discretely placed her hand on her belly.

"Th'fuck's dat 'possed to mean-" Murphy started but was cut off by his brother.

"Excuse me brother's language. He can be a bit foul when he's a wee bit wound up, ye see. But, I tink he means that we don't really understand what yer sayin'."

"Is. She. Pregnant?" Carol wasn't sure how they didn't take her hint, given that she had placed her hand directly on her stomach.

"Pregnant? Don't ye tink she'd tol' us sometin' that important?" The dark haired twin asked.

"Aye. I don't tink she'd hide dat big a secret from us."

"Maybe she doesn't know…Boys, I'm going to be honest with you…it is very possible…"

"M'gonna be a Da?" they both asked at once.

"One of you, most likely. But my advice, don't gang up on her about this…one of you talk to her…she's likely to be worried and stressed about it."

"Tank ye, every much, Carol," Connor said and the older nodded and walked away.

"I guess I shoul' talk te 'er. Since m'de one dats gonna be de Da," Murphy said as he started to also walk away.

"Where de hell do ye get dat impression?"

"I slept with 'er first."

"How th'fuck does that make a difference? I slept with 'er last night. And I kissed 'er first."

"How do either a dose make a difference? She twas pregnant 'fore last night. An' ye can't knock somebody up by kissin' 'em. Didn't ye learn anyting in health class?"

"Fuck you Murph, M'older."

"No m'older."  
"Don't make me beat yer ass."

"I'd like te see ye try! Dat hasn't happened since we were kids."

"Th'fuck ever. I always kick yer ass."  
And began yet another MacManus brawl, they both got a few good hits until someone else approached. "What are you Irish Jackasses doin'?" a gruff, southern accent asked.

"I was jus' teachin' me brother a lesson here, bein' as m'the older one an' all," Murphy replied first.

"No, m'the older one."

"If ya ask me, yer both idiots," Daryl shook his head and left. His sister really had a poor taste in men…she had two of them and they've got to be the most immature men Daryl had ever met. They acted like they were five.

Dinner came a while later, and Angela made her way into the dining area…last. About ten minutes after everyone else actually. "You have a bowl of noodles next to the pot," Carol told her. Angela nodded. Her hair was a mess, it was absolutely everywhere, and she hadn't even attempted to calm it down. She honestly didn't care. At the moment, she felt like falling back over and falling asleep. She grabbed her bowl and took a seat between Daryl and Murphy at their table. Merle was on the other side of Daryl and Connor were on the other side of Murphy.

"Did ye sleep well?" Connor asked.

"As good as I can, I guess," she shrugged and twisted some noodles around her fork. Personally, she hated plain noodles, they were so bland. But, she should simply be thankful for being able to eat any hot meal.

"What's that 'possed to mean?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, just a loud Irish argument woke me up," she sent pointed looks at the two Irishmen.

"M'sorry lass fer keepin' ya up," Murphy said sincerely.

"Aye, me too."

"It's okay," she said with a small smile. "You can make it up to me by switching around watch schedules. I'm fully rested…I'd rather take first watch tonight…"

"I'll take yer watch," Murphy said. "An' Conn can take mine."

"Good. Thanks."

"So yer leavin' me now? Is that how it's gonna be?" Merle asked. He seemed actually kind of sad.

"Sorry. I don't think I could go back to sleep right now if I wanted to…"

"I'm gonna miss my sister time." Somehow, Merle and Angela had actually grown close. Sure he could be an ass at times, but they were family and he wasn't all bad.

"You'll get it tomorrow, and I can spend time with my other brother," she wrapped an arm around Daryl, who simply glared at her. "Aw come on, don't be mean. Hug me back." He shook her off and went back to eating. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy."

Angela somehow found herself looking around the dining room. A thought popped into her head…this kind of reminded her of high school. Rick was the football captain, Lori was his head cheer leader (except that she was gone…), Carl was the JV football captain, Glenn and Maggie were the couple everyone envied, Beth was that girl that you could have every class with since kindergarten and still forget her name, Daryl was the rebel/badass biker with a kind heart, Merle was the trouble maker, Connor and Murphy were the class clowns, Carol was the unorthodox guidance councilor, and Hershel was the school nurse. Angela wasn't quite sure where she fit in to that equation. She was simply the sister of the trouble maker and the Rebel, but also the girlfriend of the class clowns.


	20. Chapter 20

**Reedus Fan-**** I could see the two of them arguing about that lol. With Merle, in one of my other stories he's an ass to my OC a lot, so I thought I'd take a different approach with this story. Yes, Hershel is a school nurse haha. Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you!**

**Ragelovejimmy-**** Thank you! I try to make my OCs relatable and not annoying. That does make sense for Angela to just be with one (if she's pregnant) but I just am not sure how I would do that, y'know?**

"Murph, move over," Angela said, nudging the dark haired twin. She'd just sent Connor out to watch. Murphy complied. He wasn't actually asleep; he and Conn had been talking for the past few hours. She crawled under the covers and shoved her cold feet against his warm calves.

"Christ woman! What de hell?"

"Lord's name, Murph," she said. He rolled over to face her. "It's cold outside and my socks are thread bare…"

"M'sorry, lass. Feel free te use me legs."

"Thanks," she smiled softly.

"So, um lass…me and Conn were talkin' an'…well…well…" he couldn't get it out. He couldn't help but think that his twin would be better in this situation.

"Well what?" Angela asked.

"Do ye tink…I mean…are ye…pregnant?" that was so much harder than he thought it would be.

"Pregnant?" she asked incredulously. "No…I can't be…no. You're wrong…I'm not…I'm not pregnant…" She sounded real convincing…she hadn't thought it possible but thinking about it…it was quite honestly more often than not.

"Are ye sure?"

"No," she replied nervously. "Murphy, I can't be pregnant! I've never even really wanted kids! And now…"

"Lass, it'll be a'right. Ye've got me an' Conn." He pulled her into his chest as she began to sob.

"I hope so…" Unfortunately she knew that the agreement between them wouldn't last. And this baby seemed like it would be the thing that tore them apart.

"We ain't goin' anywhere."

"You say that now…I love you and Connor, but you're both jealous as hell…this won't last. I don't want to be the thing that comes between you and your brother," she pulled out of his arms. "I need some time to think, Murphy." Angela stood from the bed and headed for the cell door.

"Lass don't-" It was too late. Angela had fled from the cell and wasn't quite sure where to go. "Angela!" Murphy called and hurried after her. He wasn't going to let her just leave like that. "Stop an' talk jus' te me," he said once he'd caught up to her.

"Murphy, I've been that girl, the one that breaks up best friends-or brothers in this case. I'm not doing that to you and Connor."

"Tings are different. Ye may feel like yer 'breakin us up' but yer prolly pregnant with one of our babies. So dere fer, ye can't jus' leave!" she was silent. Murphy seemed so much unlike himself. "Lass, ye can't go through dis alone. An' me an' Conn wanna be dere fer ya. If ye don't wanna 'be with' us, den fine. But we're gonna be dere fer dis baby. Either way he 'er she's a MacManus, an' one of us is its Da, de other's its uncle. We'd dis baby's family either way."

She hadn't really thought of that. In fact, she kind of felt bad for this baby…it would have one very odd family. There were its uncles Merle and Daryl…and then either Connor or Murphy. And then either Connor or Murphy as its father. She was really hoping for a girl now. With those jackasses as the baby's male influences…nothing good could come of that.

"Well…we're not even sure if I really am pregnant, you know…"

"Aye, but maybe ye shouldn't look at it as a bad ting. Ye may not've ever wanted children, but no matter what, dis baby's gonna be perfect 'cause it's a part of ya."

"Murphy MacManus, that is the sappiest yet sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she broke a smile and met him half way in a happy embrace. "Speaking of Connor…how did you two decided who had to talk to me…" she assumed that the two of them had spoken on this topic already. And that the must've only chosen to have one of them talk to her.

"Flipped a coin," Murphy shrugged.

"Who won?" she asked.

"I did o'course."

"Uh huh," she laughed.

"C'mon, let's go back te bed, hm?"

"Alright," she agreed.

The next morning, Rick, Daryl, Hershel, and Murphy were leaving to meet the Governor. Angela had told her brother bye with a simple hug, but it was much harder to see Murphy go. She was currently hugging him lightly. She wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Lass, I'll be back," he promised.

"You better be," she kissed his lips softly. He reached up and wiped her cheeks. Was she actually crying? Angela had never been like this before.

"I will. I love ye, lass."

"I love you too, Murph." She still wasn't letting go.

"Angel, ye need te let Murphy leave. Okay?" Connor suggested from behind her.

"Okay," she said and finally let go. It broke Murphy's heart to have to see her upset. But, he was just so confused as to why she was acting like that. Usually Angela was strong and would be fine with a hug and a kiss and she'd send the boys on their way.

"Are ye okay?" Connor asked as they walked back to the prison.

"Yeah," Angela shrugged it off. "I really don't know what's gotten into me…"

"Murphy talked te ye 'bout dat one ting, didn't he?"

"What one thing?" she asked.

"Are ye pregnant?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I made a run last night and got ye dis," he pulled out a pregnancy test.

"Last night…Connor…isn't that dangerous?" That worried her. How did he manage to make a run? Didn't the Governor have the roads blocked or something?

"Anyting for me Angel. I was on watch with Rick an' he understood." She nodded. "Why don' we go find out de results?"

"Okay," she agreed. While she was nervous, Connor was actually kind of excited. He loved kids. They went to the showers. "Seems fit, huh? This is where it all began…" she laughed slightly.

"Does," he agreed. She went and peed on the strange stick and came back.

"The box says we have to wait three minutes…"

"Ye know me an' Murph are 'ere fer ya, right?" Angela nodded. "Murph tol' me ye were worried 'bout breakin' me an' him up?" she nodded again. "Don't be, we've been through a lot together, an' we love ye. An' we want te be with ye an' dis baby if dere is one." It was crazy how both of the boy's hearts were in the same place. Angela looked down at the little white stick in her hand. "What's dat mean?" Connor asked.

"I'm pregnant…" she was sure now, upon seeing the pink lines.

**AN: If you ask me, I felt like this chapter was kind of weird, I hope y'all liked it anyway though! Reviews are always wonderful!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reedus fan-**** Yeah, I wanted to make sure that it wasn't like Murphy wasn't just there for like the physical stuff. Connor does seem like the more outspoken one to me, especially when it comes to relationships. They would toss a coin lol. Connor is the sweet one in this story haha. I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :).**

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you!**

"Angel, are ye okay?" Connor asked. Angela had been completely still as if she were frozen for the past few minutes. "Angel, talk te me," he rested a hand on her back, and tried to get her to say something, anything, move, anything at all!

"Co-Connor…I…" her words were coming out in breathy stutters. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"It's gonna be a'right," he promised.

"I've never wanted kids…I…I don't think I can do this…"

"Ye can, me an' Murph'll do whatever needs te be done, aye? We're 'ere fer ya." She'd heard it a thousand times over, but somehow every time one of the boys said it, it brought her comfort. When Connor's arm wrapped around her, she leaned into him. He pressed her hand to her stomach, ever so lightly. "Ye know, she's gonna be gorgeous, jus' like 'er Ma."

"I'm gorgeous now?" she asked, breaking a smile.

"Aye. An' I've tought so since de moment I saw ye."

"No, you were probably thinkin' more along the lines of, 'hey she's a she! I haven't had sex in years! Plus, like all women, she's a sucker for sexy Irishmen'."

"Mm, dat coul' be it too," he said jokingly. That earned him a slap in the chest. "M'jus' kiddin'. Twas love at first sight fer me."

"That's just something guys say to get lucky."

"Ye don't believe in love at first sight now, aye?"

"Nope. Plus, when I saw you and your brother it was more of a 'holy shit it's the saints from Boston!' moment."

"Twas it now?" she nodded and then she had a moment of realization.

"What makes you think it's gonna be a girl?"

"I dunno…I jus' got dat feelin'."

"Do you want it to be a girl?"

"Don't matter te me. So long as it's happy an' healthy."

"Mm hm," she didn't believe him. Everyone favored having one or the other. Like she personally wanted a girl. A MacManus/Dixon boy was a bad idea, and the last thing the group needed. "So when my feet get swollen to the size of cantaloupes, can I count on you to rub my feet?"

"Aye, any time ye need one. Jus' be warned, Murph don't like feet too much. Dey creep 'im out."

"Murphy is creeped out by feet?"

"Aye, he once kicked a girl to de curb 'cause she put her feet on his lap."

"What an ass! He hasn't said anything to me yet, and I suck my cold feet on his legs this morning."

"M'surprised."

"Do you have any ticks like that?"

"Fingernails kinda creep me out a bit. Only if dey're a bit too long…or bright red…"

"Hm. That's strange…I've never heard of someone hating fingernails."

"Aye, back in Boston, if dere was a girl I tought was, ye know, and I'd go te put de MacManus moves on 'er-"

"MacManus moves?" Angela laughed. "There's MacManus moves now…"

"Aye, aye. But, I'd look at 'er fingernails, an' if I didn't like 'em, I wouldn't waste me time."

"Wow…you never cease to amaze me."

"What's yer tick?"

"Noses…well that and eyes…but mostly noses. First thing I notice is a guy's nose."

"What do ye tink 'bout me nose."

"I like your nose. You and Murphy both have nice noses. What about my fingernails, are they good?"

"Aye," Connor smiled.

"We've got to strike now, I'm tellin' y'all!" Connor and Angela walked back into the cell to here Merle exclaim to the group. "Ange, ya get it, don't ya?"

"What are we talkin' 'bout?" she asked nervously.

"The Governor! We gotta hit 'im when he's not expectin' it. These pansies think we should 'play it safe' and trust Rick's judgment."

"He's got a point," she said to the rest of the group. "Glenn…I figured you'd be the first one to jump on board with this…you've experienced what he can do. Are you gonna just let him slide?"

"We need to trust Rick on this! He knows what he's talking about!" the young man argued.

"What makes you so sure? To me, he seems like a man that y'all put in the leader position and he's just tryin' to do the best he can!"

"Are ya with me, Ange?" Merle asked, as he loaded and cocked a shotgun.

"Ye-" Connor's gaze upon her face made her freeze. His eyes glanced down to her stomach. "You're my brother and if this was a few days ago, I would've said hell yes, but…I can't…"

"Why ya be pussyin' out on me? Yer boyfriend don't agree?"

"In a way…but it's not safe for me to go…Merle…I'm pregnant."

"What the hell?" he yelled as he moved over to where Connor and Angela stood. "Who's its daddy?"

"I…I don't know."

"What do ya mean ya don't know?"

"Either Connor or Murphy's?" she tried. Before Merle could say anything more, Connor stepped in.

"How 'bout I go with ya. Me brother's out there too."

Merle locked his jaw and gave one more gaze to Angela that she couldn't quite read. "Does Daryl know?" she shook her head.

"I just found out…Murphy doesn't even know for sure…"

"Guess I shoul' feel honored then," he scoffed and walked away, back to the table with all of the guns. Connor walked over and silently grabbed a few along side the older man. Once they were ready to go, Angela was ready to have a breakdown again. She hugged Merle, despite how much he hated it.

"Please be careful," she said softly. He only nodded. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around Connor's neck in a tight embrace. He picked her up from the ground and held her close. "You better come back, Merle, Daryl, and Murphy too. Okay?"

"I won't leave anybody behind, aye? I love ye, Angel. I'll be back safe an' sound te raise out wee lass."

"You better! I love you so much Connor…" she planted a kiss to his lips; he set her back onto the ground and started to pull away. "I mean it."

"I do too, Angel. I'll be back fer ye."

After one last lingering kiss the two men headed towards the door. "I can't let you guys go!" Glenn called as he walked back into the area.

"Ain't yer decision, now is it?" Merle asked mockingly.

"Doesn't matter! You're not leaving this prison and putting all of their lives at stake!"

"Gov won't even know we're there," with that, Merle walked out the door and closed it behind him.

**AN: I know, there wasn't anything with Murphy this chapter, but I feel like Connor needed some lovin'. Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you!**

**Reedus fan-**** Lol, we all have one of those odd little quirks, mine is like Angela's I have a thing about noses…I don't know what it is…like Jon Bernthal's nose got on my nerves on tv, but then in person I didn't even notice it…lol. Murphy will be in this chapter more, I promise. My feelings towards Merle are mixed at times. I love him, but then he can be a jerk! Lol. Thank you!**

Angela paced around nervously outside for what seemed like hours. She couldn't focus. Her brothers and her boys were out there, and she didn't know when or if they'd be back. She hugged herself nervously. She felt slightly nauseous, so she patted her stomach softly. She tried not to vomit; she preferred to keep her breakfast this time around. "Hey um…baby?" she had seen mothers on movies talk to their unborn children, maybe she could too. Because, as of right now, it was only her and the baby. "I know you must be very small…but I already love you…I mean I never wanted kids, but I'm gonna be the best mom I can be."

She heard the crunch of tires on the gravel. She watched as Daryl's motorcycle pulled up first then followed by the green Hyundai. She waiting with bated breath as all she saw all four of her men. Connor and Murphy immediately made their way towards her. She took of running to each of them and they both wrapped her in a hug.

"I want you guys out of here," Rick said, directed at Merle and Connor.

"What happened?" she asked when she pulled away.

"We messed up, Angel…we almost got 'em killed." Connor tried to explain.

"Wh-what? We can't leave…Connor…the baby."

"We're not leavin'. Ye, Murph, an' Daryl are stayin'. Me an' Merle has te go."

"No! What happened to being here for me, Connor? I need you! If you're leaving I'm leaving!"

"Aye, Conn, are ye crazy? I ain't lettin' ye go out dere by yerself!" Murphy exclaimed. "Yer me brother!"

"Murph, tings are different. It's not jus' us, dere's a baby…Ye need te stay 'ere an' take care a de baby."

"No, Connor," Angela wasn't letting him leave. She needed both him and Murphy. It may've sounded selfish, but it was true.

"I'm gonna go get me tings," this wasn't easy on Connor. But, he felt that he had to do what was right, and that was allowing his brother and the woman he loved to stay where it was safe so that they could raise a baby that may or may not be his.

"Conn-" Angela started to call after him, but Murphy caught her arm.

"He ain't leavin' by himself. Let me talk te 'im, aye?" Murphy knew it would be dangerous for them to all go out there…but they were a family, and that wasn't going to change. He couldn't let his brother go out into the unknown virtually alone. And, he figured between himself, Connor, and Merle, Angela would be just fine.

"Okay," she already had tears in her eyes. The thought of losing her brother and Connor was scary. She loved Murphy and Daryl just as much as their counterparts, but things wouldn't be the same with out the other two. She walked over to where Daryl and Merle were talking. "I'm going with you," she said to her oldest brother.

"Least I won't be alone with that fuckin' leprechaun," Merle muttered. "One Dixon has some balls," he scoffed.

"Yer leavin' too?" Daryl asked her.

"You can't separate Connor from Murphy and well…I love them. I don't want to be where it's safe if my loved ones are out there alone. You're not going?"

"I wasn't…but ya an' Merle are all I got…an' if both a y'all are leavin'…I…I don't really know…" Daryl was kind of at a loss for words.

"Don't feel pressured. You've created a family for yourself here. But, three of four of my family members are leaving…I have to go with the majority." She gave him an unsure smile. Her hand unconsciously went to her stomach when she felt ill again.

"Ya okay?"

"I'm fine…just something I have to deal with, I guess," she shrugged.

"What do ya mean?" he was confused. That's when she realized she hadn't told him she was pregnant.

"Daryl, you're gonna be an uncle," she patted his shoulder as she passed.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant…okay?"

"Ya can't leave this prison…Ange…"

"I have to. My baby needs a dad." She walked into the prison and found Connor and Murphy in their cell, having an argument.

"Look, Conn, we can go back te Ireland…Look in on Ma. We don't need te split up."

"It's safer fer ye an' Angel 'ere."

"It doesn't matter if it's safer," Angela decided to step in. "We want to stay with you. We love you, Connor."

"Are ye sure dis is what ye want, Angel?" Connor asked, walking over to her, and taking her face in his hands.

"Yes Connor." He was definitely the older brother. He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Get yer stuff. M'sure we're gonna have te leave soon."

"Okay, she grabbed her bag and began putting her clothes and such inside of it."

"I want you guys to take this with you," it was Carol, she had another bag.

"What is it?" Angela asked curiously.

"It's some food, and a few guns…Rick doesn't know, so keep it discreet."

"Thank you," Angela made her way to the older woman and hugged her tightly. It was really nice to know that someone was looking out for them. "You don't understand how much this means to me…"

"I tried to get him to let you all stay, but he wouldn't have it…take care of your baby…okay?"

"Who told you?"

"Nobody, I just knew," she gave the younger woman a smile and moved on to another location in the prison.

"Ya fuckin' leprechauns l ready yet?" Merle asked, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Officer Rick decided he'd be generous and give us a car."

Angela looked at each of the twins, Connor had taken the extra bag from her, given that he and Murphy were sharing one, and Murphy was carrying it. She nodded and the four headed towards the exit.

"I'm comin' with ya," Daryl said walking up beside them.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely. Her brother was the most useful person in the apocalypse. She was glad he was going with them. He nodded.

"'Bout time ya grew a pair, baby brother." When they walked outside, Rick was standing by a truck, a large silver one. He held out the keys.

"I'll drive," Angela volunteered. Driving would keep her mind off of everything that had happened.

"Nope," Daryl argued. "I am. Yer ridin' in the backseat with yer jackasses." He loaded the motorcycle into the back, refusing to part with it.

"You don't have to go Daryl, Angela, Murphy," Rick said.

"That's where you're wrong. Merle's mine and Daryl's brother and I love Connor and Connor is Murphy's brother. We're family…in some twisted way, but family still," Angela said as she climbed into the back seat of the truck. Connor took to her right and Murphy to her left. Daryl got in the driver seat and Merle in the passenger seat. Daryl started the truck and they drove away from the prison. Where'd they go? Nobody knew.

**AN: What do you think? Honest opinions…I'm not sure about this and I don't know if I should go back and change it or what…I'll post this, but I can't promise that this is the final draft of it…Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hours later, Angela was sound asleep on Connor's shoulder with her feet tucked under her. The space was small, but she was tired so she could deal with it.

"So where are we goin'?" Murphy asked.

"The coast. Decide from there," Daryl replied.

"We coul' find ourselves a boat an' make our way over te Ireland."

"Hell no," Merle replied quickly.

"Why th'fuck not? Dhere's lots o' farm land an' less people, if ye avoid Dublin or any of de other major cities." The fair haired twin tried. "Plus, we don't know if it's hit dere."

"It has," Daryl said grimly. "It's everywhere. Beginnin' a all this, we went to the CDC, whole world's gone to these things. The French were de last ones te be heard from."

"Conn, do ye tink Ma's okay?" Murphy asked his twin. Neither of them had given much thought to their home country until recently. And they worried for their mother. She did give life to them after all.

"Ye know she's one o' de toughest women I've ever met…" that wasn't really an answer and Connor knew it. He didn't know what had happened to his mother, and that worried him.

"Pull over little brother," Merle commanded.

"What? Why?" he pointed to a baby store.

"She's gonna need all that shit, ain't she? Better to pick it up in a ghost town now, than somewhere else later."

He made a good point; both the twins had to agree. "Fine," Daryl said. "You, come in with us," he pointed to Connor. He still didn't trust Murphy as much for some reason. "Stay here, watch my sister an' the truck, don't mess with nothin'."

"Aye," Murphy agreed. He found it better not to argue with Angela's brothers.

"Angel, he need te move over te lie on Murph, aye?"

"Hm?" she groaned before complying. Connor kissed her head and hopped out of the truck. Daryl tossed the keys onto the seat, just in case. "Where are we?" she asked when she heard the final door shut.

"Some small town in South Carolina, dey went in te get baby stuff fer ye," Murphy explained.

"What?" Angela sat straight up. She didn't want them risking their lives for baby stuff.

"Dey'll be back."

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know. Me an' Conn was tryin to talk 'em inta Ireland."

"Ireland?"

"Aye. Tis a beautiful place, don't ya know. Got big open fields an' lots o' farm land. De best place te raise a baby."

"I've never been to Ireland…hell, I've never left America! I don't know…"

"It'll be a'right," Murphy promised. "An' maybe we can find me Ma."

"Oh I see that going over well. 'Hi, I'm Angela and I'm sleeping with both of your sons and I don't know which one is fathering my child.' Yeah, that'd be fun."

"Me Ma would love ya." Angela scoffed. "She would, yer a lot alike."

"Again, I'm the girl that is with _both_ of her boys…"

"Yer also de girl dats givin' 'er a grandchild."

"Hm, I guess so. But…still." They were quiet for a minute until Angela spoke once more, well she was more so thinking aloud. "I just wish there was a way to know who the dad was."

"I don' care who de baby's Da is. M'gonna be 'ere no matter what," he gave her a genuine smile.

"Do you mean that or are you just saying that to make me happy?" Angela asked.

"I mean dat," he said. "I love ye, an' m'gonna love de baby."

She was touched. Connor and Murphy alike both knew exactly how to make her heart skip a beat as soon as they spoke. "Between you and Connor…I'm spoiled…I mean, seriously, have there ever been more perfect men?"

"Prolly not," he smirked. She shook her head with a chuckle. Murphy cupped the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. There was so much love and passion in that one kiss. But, she quickly pulled away.

"That's a bad idea…it's too risky, you know?" he nodded grimly. He knew that he couldn't do what he wanted to, not until they were completely safe.

"There they are," she said when she saw Daryl, Merle, and Connor emerging from the building. Daryl tossed whatever he was carrying into the back of the truck. He got into the front seat and waiting for Merle and Connor to take their seats. "How'd it go? Did everything go smoothly?"

"Took down a few walkers, nothin' we couldn't handle," Daryl replied.

"Good," she nodded.

"Are ya feelin' okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. I just…I'm a little worried, y'know? It's scary all of us being out here alone. I mean I was once…but now there's so much other stuff to worry 'bout."

"We'll keep ya safe," Daryl promised.

"There's stuff even bad ass Daryl Dixon can't protect me from," Angela said. He didn't answer as Connor and Merle got back into the vehicle. "So where are we goin'? I like Connor and Murphy's idea…Ireland sounds good." Murphy looked at her with a little gleam of amazement and happiness in his eyes. Merle grumbled something inaudible as the thought. "It gets us away from the Governor."

"Angel makes a rater good point," Connor pointed out.

"He won't find us 'ere neither. 'Sides, he wants the prison group," Merle said.

"M'kinda worried 'bout dat…I mean dere's a baby an' all," Murphy said. "What if he kills de wee little Judith?"

"What if? It ain't our problem, and hasn't been since Rick kicked us out," the eldest Dixon reasoned.

"Murph's right. I don' tink it's right to leave dem dere."

"Rick an' the group can hold their own," Daryl said.

"They're down five people, Daryl," Angela said with a shake of her head. "They've got a point. I don't want all of their blood on my hands."

"It ain't. What's wrong with y'all? He kicked us out and yer talkin' 'bout savin' their sorry asses?" Merle made a good point, but that wasn't the kind of people that they were. Connor and Murphy couldn't let a single person die that didn't need to.

"Stop at dis store," Connor said. As much as Daryl didn't want to, he complied. "All of ya, stay 'ere. Me an' Murphy'll go back, take care of him Saints style an' be done with it."

"What?" Angela asked. "No way in hell! You guys aren't leaving me!"

"Tisn't safe," Murphy said. "Ye stay 'ere."

"Both of you aren't going," she said. One way or another, the baby needed a father and it would have one.

"Murph, stay here. I'll got it 'lone." Connor decided. He was going to do this. He wanted to be there for the baby…but…he was still a saint, and he knew that this is what God would want. And, maybe in return, Angela would have a safe birth and pregnancy.

"Ye've never done a job 'lone…Can't let ya."

"Ye don't 'ave a choice."

"Ya ain't goin' 'lone," Daryl said. "I'll go." He agreed, he was with the group for over a year and they deserved for someone to have their backs.

"You ain't goin neither. Nobody's goin'," Merle said. "Those assholes kicked us out."

"Didn't kick me out," Daryl said. "I'm gonna go with Connor. Rest a y'all stay here. If we ain't back in a week, move on."

**AN: Okay, so I'm going to need to consider names for Angela's baby. Please pick both a boy and a girl name; I haven't decided what it'll be. Y'all can vote on that too. I'll put the meanings I have for the names, please note it is off an app I have so they may not be accurate. **

**Girls:****Boys:**

**-MacKenna: Child of the handsome -Daren: Great**

**one -Grady: Renowned **

**-Caelyn: Girl; pure; slender and -Ronan: Little Seal**

**white, fair or pure -Rory: Red King**

**-Casi- Alert, watchful -Aidan: Fire **

**-Elva: White, noble, bright -Colin: Young Creature**

**-Keira: Black; lord**

**-Mirna: Beloved**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I don't know where my reviews went (I get them from my email, and then copy and paste, reply on here). So I will do replies next chapter :).**

"Yer de only woman-other den me Ma, who doesn't count, dat I've ever loved."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a girl, y'know?" Angela laughed and gave him a small smile.

"What 'bout ya? Have ya ever loved a man before?"

"My dad? Um well now my brothers, you and Connor."

"Hey little sister, how's that work? Yer with 'em both?" Merle asked, coming out of nowhere. Angela and Murphy were sitting in one of the beds-this store had everything, and Merle was trying to find alcohol. Angela had told him it was stupid, but naturally he hadn't listened. "What do ya do when yer goin' at it?"

"Why do you always have to be so vulgar?" Angela asked. She loved Merle, he was her brother so she kind of had to, but with that being said, you'd think he wouldn't want to know! Angela sure didn't!

"I jus' ain't heard a two guys sharin' a girl. Figured they'd a killed each other by now."

"I really don't want to have this conversation. You know we can talk about pretty much everything, Merle…but this doesn't fall under the everything category."

"But-"

"If y'all wanna talk about this, I'll get in the truck, but I am _not_ having this conversation!" Angela started to get up, but Murphy pulled her back down into her spot in front of him with his legs on either side.

"I don't want te talk 'bout it either. I jus' wanna sit 'ere with me lass an' keep 'er warm, 'cause she's like an ice box."

"It's not my fault you're a furnace."

"Dat's what ye take from dat statement?"

"Fine, answer me this," Merle said. Angela sighed. "Which one do ya like more."

"Neither."

"Ain't possible. There's gotta be one or the other."

"No."

"Ya know I'm right. Quit lyin'."

"Sometimes I like Connor more others I like Murphy more, how about that?"

"Which one do ya like more often than the other, then?"

"Look, she don't need te answer that right now, aye? Why don't was all get a wee bit of sleep? Dey'll be back soon."

Merle mumbled something and then held out a bottle of whiskey he found to the two. "I can't drink," Angela said. "Bad for the baby."

"I can," Murphy said. It had been years since he had alcohol. Which for Murphy, was like blasphemous. He took a hefty swig and handed it back to Merle. The older man took the bottle and left.

"I am rather tired," Angela yawned.

"Good night, lass," Murphy kissed her head.

"That isn't a proper goodnight kiss." They both turned and he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "Mm," she pulled back. "You still taste like whisky. God, I miss drinking!"

"Lord's name," he said. "Me too." She dove back in for another kiss, none of the actual whisky was getting into her system, so it couldn't hurt the baby. And, kissing Murphy was sweet to begin with. "Love, we can't do dat…not 'ere."

"Why? We can just like hang your sock on the door or something. C'mon Murph…it's been a while…" she wasn't quite sure how long, but she _needed_ Murphy.

"Lass, I don't tink dat's a great idea…"

"Murph…" she complained, frowning.

"Ye know yer brother, he'll come back in 'ere unannounced." Angela sighed and laid back down. She didn't think Murphy was ever the one to deny sex. It was quite strange and uncharacteristic.

"Good night Murphy," she said coolly. She wasn't sure why it bothered her, but it did.

"C'mon lass, don't be mad at me," he pleaded. She rolled over on her side facing away from him. "Okay, yer mad," he sighed. He was never good at gauging women's emotions and this was no different. "I love ye anyway, aye?" he rose from the bed and he left the area quickly. Angela would've stopped him, if she would've reacted sooner. She felt bad, really, but sleep was already beginning to take hold.

"More whisky?" Merle offered when he saw the dark haired twin approaching.

"Aye, dat would be rather nice," Murphy replied, accepting the bottle. They were sitting in the furniture section of the large store.

"Found these too," Merle held out a pack of cigarettes. Murphy took one gratefully, and accepted the lighter from the other man. He enjoyed the feel of the nicotine in his lungs once more.

"Yer rather good at findin' all de good stuff, aye?" Merle nodded and stared off into the darkness.

The bed was cold and empty when Angela awoke. She felt so alone, it reminded her of when this all began. She was completely by herself, and now, she'd grown used to the boys' presence. Maybe it was more of a curse then a blessing. She felt as though she needed them and that was more of a disadvantage than she realized. Connor and Murphy were great men, but now she needed to watch her back, and that of her baby's. Before she could think any further, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise but who ever it was, they were very warms, which she welcomed. Her mind reasoned with her that it could only be Murphy.

"Murph, I'm sorry for-"

"Angel," Connor's voice purred. "M'not me brother."

"Connor! You're back!" At that moment, every thought she'd had about how she didn't need the boys vanished. She turned over and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He did the same.

"Mm, I missed ya too, Angel." He kissed her cheek sweetly. "M'surprised me brother ain't in 'ere with ye."

"Let's not talk about him, okay?" she pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"Aye," he agreed.

"So how did it go?"

"Really well," Connor said. "We got dere, took out de Governor an' one of his men, de other one ran off."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Dat was all he had with 'im. Daryl wasn't Murph, but he did pretty will."

"Did you get him to say the prayer?" Angela had always been so interested in that prayer. She'd never heard it anywhere before until they said it in that courtroom.

"'Course. M'gonna teach de baby de prayer too."

"What is the story behind that?"

"Family prayer. My Da's and his Da's 'fore him."

"Will I get to know it?" she asked curiously. He said it was a family prayer, she wondered if she was considered 'family'.

"Aye. Can teach it to ye right now." He didn't see any harm in her knowing it all. She was as close as being part of the MacManus family as she would ever get.

"Really!?"

Connor nodded. "Repeat after me." He cleared his throat and started slowly. "And shepherds we shall be for Thee my Lord for thee."

"And shepherds we shall be for Thee my Lord for thee."

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands."

"Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands."

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be."

"Now 'ere's de tricky part. De Latin. In Nomeni Patri."

"In Nomeni Patri."

"Et Fili"

"Et Fili."

"Spiritus Sancti."

"Spiritus Sancti."

"Good job, now say de whole ting with me."

"And shepherds we shall be for Thee my Lord for thee.

Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands.

So we shall flow a river forth to Thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be.

In Nomeni Patri

Et Fili

Spiritus Sancti."

Angela smiled happily, until she felt the bed dip under added weight. "We're gonna be goin' soon," Murphy said. "Daryl says he don't wanna run into a big group of dem things."

"Okay," Connor said. "Jus' give us a few minutes, aye?" Murphy nodded and left. Not wanting to talk about whatever was going on between herself and Murphy, Angela took control of the situation and captured Connor's lips with her own. Neither of them could resist taking it further.

**AN: I'm not very proud of this chapter. I know it's been like a week since I've updated and I was like pushing myself to get it done 'cause I'm leaving today to go camping (if you can even call it that. We're in an RV with AC and internet…) and I don't think I'll get a lot of time to write, I'm also not sure when we're coming back (either Sunday or Tuesday). Please review. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Guess we're goin' to Ireland," Daryl stated once everyone was in the car. "Anybody know how to drive a boat?"

"I can," Connor said. He took Angela's hand in his and kissed her fingers lovingly. She gave him a smile in return, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"First thing's first, that y'all are forgettin' 'bout. We need a boat 'for we can drive it." Merle pointed out.

"He's right," Angela agreed. "And I have a feeling that that's easier said than done."

"All the people that had 'em prolly took 'em when it all began," Murphy said nonchalantly.

"Murph, what th'fuck's yer problem today?" Connor asked, looking over at him. Angela tightened her grip on his hand and awaited Murphy's response. She wondered that herself, actually.

"Nothin'. Jus' wanna get th'fuck outa 'ere."

"Whatever," Connor sighed. He knew something was seriously bothering his twin.

"Stop yer yappin'. We've got problems to solve," Merle said. "This ain't no tea party."

"We need to got to the coast. That's the only place we could come across a boat," Angela reasoned. "I know cities are dangerous...but you know that there'd be boats in Charleston or Savannah."

"Savannah would mean doubling back," Daryl said. "We've gotta get to that part of the Ocean anyway, might as well go to Charleston."

"Charleston then?" Connor asked.

"Guess so," Daryl agreed.

"Let's get this show on the road, Merle said. Daryl started the car without further delay and began to drive. Angela stole a glance over at Murphy and saw that he was glaring out the window. She rolled her eyes, annoyed. What had gotten into him, she didn't know. She did know that she'd ignore him too, if that's what he was doing.

"I hate to be the one that ruins the good mood..." Angela said. "But, what if it's worse than it is here in Ireland? What if we're just trapping ourselves on an island with all of those things..."

"We ain't called de fightin' Irish fer nothin'," Connor said. "M'sure dere ain't any o' does things left."

"She's right though," Daryl said. "There ain't a guarantee either way."

"They got whiskey?" Merle asked Connor and Murphy. Both twins found themselves laughing. Murphy was in a bad mood but, that was just too funny.

"Do de Irish have whiskey? Dats like askin' if cars have wheels!" Connor exclaimed. "If dey drank all o' de stuff dey originally had, den dey've made more. Dat much I can promise ye."

"I'm in," Merle said. That was more than what they had here. "Ya said it yerself, Darylina, there ain't no guarantee either way. Might as well go there, we know what's here."

"'Possed to swim towards the closest ship, not a 1,000 miles out to sea," Daryl mumbled, but kept driving. He was naturally a skeptic. Nothing was ever a sure thing, and if things were worse off there, they'd have no way to get back, and they'd be done. Angela half agreed with both sides. She didn't know what was in Ireland, but Connor seemed really confident in it...and she trusted him.

So they drove, and drove, and drove some more. By the time they ran out of gas, both Angela and Murphy were asleep. Murphy's head rested against the window, and Angela's against Connor's shoulder.

"Connor, with me, Merle stay here and watch them two," Daryl said. "We've gotta get gas, should be a town up a ways.

"No way. I ain't stayin' here on baby sittin' duty again. They're capable. Lock the doors, they'll wake up eventually," Merle said.

"Could use the back up," Daryl said with a shrug. He knew that his sister and even Murphy were capable of protecting themselves.

Connor didn't want to leave his angel. He naturally feared the worst. Sure, Murphy could do something, if he wasn't still asleep. But, despite his better judgment, he kissed Angela's head and followed the Dixon brothers.

Sometime later, when Angela did wake up, her head was rested on Murphy's shoulder. She jumped up and scooted away.

"Ya don't have te move," he said softly.

"We're in a fight, aren't we?" she asked.

"No, I'm jus' tryin' to let ya be with the man ya deserve."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ya deserve Conn. He's de sweet one, he's de strong one, he's de one that can take care a ya, he's been takin' care a me me whole life. He's selfless."

"Murphy, are ye sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" she asked, feeling the tears begin to sting her eyes.

"Aye." He's better for ya anyhow, Murphy turned away and looked out the window. He couldn't stand to look at her pained expression.

"Whatever Murphy, if that's how you feel, then fine," she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She didn't bother grabbing her crossbow from the truck bed and left with only her knife. She walked up the road, the way she assumed the other half of their group went. She'd rather risk her life to go find them than stick around with Murphy.

He wanted nothing more than to chase after her, but at this point he knew she'd probably take that knife of hers and stab him with it. But, he decided to trail a ways behind her anyway. If something happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He did still love her, he just knew that he wasn't the right man for her, plus Connor had wanted to be a Da more than him, and Connor had always been there for Murphy and helped him with anything he needed, it was Murphy's turn now.

"Go the fuck away Murphy!" Angela called when she saw him on the road behind her.

"Can't let ye be out 'ere by yerself! You'll get killed or somethin' an' there'll be a whole lot of trouble!"

"Why's it matter? It's not like you care anyway. I must be such a burden that you want to pawn me off on your brother!" she exclaimed, angrily.

"Dats not what I meant at all! Look, Conn loves ye an'-"

"And you don't! I got that, loud and clear, Murphy!"  
"It's not dat, lass, I-"

"My name is Angela. You should learn how to use it," with that, she turned on her heel and began fast walking again.

"Angela," the name tasted bitter leaving his lips. He'd never, not once called her by it and he didn't like the way it sounded. It made it clear that something had been lost between the two of them. "Dat wasn't what I was sayin' at all! I love ye, I really do...but m'not cut out fer de happily married life."

"Who asked you for fucking marriage? I never once said anything about wanting to get married! I didn't even want kids! But here I am, pregnant, and foolish enough to think that someone could ever feel the same I do for them! What, I'm gonna hear this speech from Connor next, right?" By this point, tears weren't just dripping down from her tear ducts, they were rolling down her cheeks and chin, she was a mess. But, who could blame her?

Murphy's heart actually broke; he could feel it being ripped from his chest. He didn't realize the impact his actions would have on her. He figured she was more or less pretending the whole time she was with him, and that it was Connor she wanted anyway. "Lass-er Angela, I truly do love ye, and dat'll never change," he started to close the gap between them and pull her into his arms. But she slapped him across his face.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Murphy MacManus." She hurried on up the road faster this time, running. She needed to find her brothers and Connor soon. She swore, if something happened to all of them, she'd rather die than be stuck with Murphy right now. Two days ago? That would've been awful, but she would've been thankful to have the dark haired Irishman, but now...she'd rather be walker lunch than be alone with him. She knew that he wasn't going to go away, but that was fine. She'd keep walking and he could kill off a walker if need be. But, she wasn't about to save his sorry ass or even breath a word to him that was civil.

He hated doing this to her, she'd hate him for a while (probably a long while) but it was what he felt he had to do. Connor was the better man, Murphy would only ever admit that to himself, but either way it was true. Daryl trusted and liked Connor, Connor would be the better dad...there were so many reasons he deemed it necessary to end things while he could.

**AN: I know it was rather short but it's getting late (12:19am) and I have to get up early in the morning so that I can pack up and leave my camping trip...which I will be updating this on the drive back (the chapter you just read). Leave me a review. They're always great :). I'd really love to get up to 100...**


	26. Chapter 26

Why was it that now that Murphy ended things…everything he did made Angela feel like a horny teenager? She'd run into Connor and her brothers on her mad dash away from aforementioned dark haired Irishman, they went back to the truck and continued on their way. They were all currently staying at a house somewhere in South Carolina, and she was in one of the three bedrooms with Connor. He was fast asleep, but somehow she couldn't shake the thought of Murphy. She hadn't told Connor about the whole thing with Murphy, she'd played it off as she was only worried about all of them.

Then, it dawned on her. "Bastard," she said out loud. She slipped out of Connor's loose hold around her waist and hurried down stairs to where Murphy was one watch. She swiftly gave him a second slap to the face.

"What th'fuck was that fer?" he asked, standing from the couch.

"You did it on purpose! You broke up with me just so that I'd want you more! This is your way of getting me to do weird sex things with you! Well nuh uh Mister. Ain't happenin'."

"Th'fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Ever since earlier, you've just-ugh!" she captured his lips in hers for a fiery, rough kiss. He found himself unable to stop. "You're such an asshole!" she said before diving in for another kiss. When he pulled them both onto the couch, she put her hand on his chest and pushed back. "No, this was your plan!" she stood and stormed off back upstairs. She crawled back into bed with Connor. "Wake up," she demanded. He rolled over and looked at her sleepily.

"Hey Angel," he smiled. "What-"

"Connor, fuck me."

Murphy was deeply confused. He was trying to be a gentleman, then he gets slapped (twice), and then Angela kisses him ferociously but runs off…He'd never understood women, but she was a whole nother story!

He would've gone up to speak with her…but one of the few things he knew about women was they didn't kiss like _that_ and not take it much further. _Stupid lucky ass Connor!_ Murphy pulled himself from his thoughts when he heard a thud on the ground next to him.

"Daryl?" he asked.

"Shut the hell up," he commanded. "I ain't wantin' to hear that stupid accent, if I wanted that I woulda stayed upstairs!" he buried his head in a dark blue pillow.

"What do ya mean?"

"Stupid sister, yer stupid Irish jackass of brother! I don' need ta hear that!" Suspicions confirmed. Murphy knew exactly what was going on.

"Goddamn, I ain't never heard anythin' that loud," another voice came down the stairs. "Remind me to kill 'em both tomorrow." It was Merle. He plopped down on the couch next to Murphy. "Thought she liked ya better," he said to the other Irishman. "Ain't never been wrong 'fore…"

"Everybody shut the fuck up," Daryl groaned, pulling his pillow over his head. He was sick of his brother, his sister, and the jackasses. None of them knew how to be quiet! And then they'd talk about stupid shit.

"What was that fer?" Connor asked, panting.

"'Cause I love you," Angela smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Oh do ye now?" he asked with a grin. "Are ye sure dis has nothin' to do with me brother?"

"What about him?" she asked, not really wanting to answer.

"He's been actin' real strange an' usually he jumps on de chance to be alone with ya. Tonight, he took watch…"

"So? A girl can't just have a good time with her sexy boyfriend for no reason? It just has to do with his brother? Is that it?"

"Angel, ye said his name…"

"Oh God…did I? Connor…I…Oh my God! I've never done that before, I swear! It has nothin' to do with your performance! I just-"

"It's okay," he tried to put on a brave face, but he was actually kind of hurt. He didn't truly like their arrangement to begin with, but this just made things a little…awkward.

"It's not…I have a lot on my mind…You wanna know his problem? He broke things off today…I just…I don't understand…"

"Did he give ye a reason?"

"Said you were the better man and went on and on about that…I am truly sorry…you know that don't you?" he nodded.

"While we was out scavengin'…I found somethin'."

"What did you find?" she asked. He rose from the bed, and walked over to his bag on the other side of the room. "Toss me your shirt?" she asked, not wanting to lie there completely naked. He did so and slipped back into his boxers before lying down again. The only light in the room was from the large full moon outside. So, Connor pulled a candle from the drawer, lit a match and brought the candle to life.

"It's a baby name book. I tought it may be useful…"

"Lemme see," Angela turned the pages of the hard cover book in search of a specific section. The Irish names. "Y'know what we should do? It it's a boy, we should put your and Murph's middle names together, 'cause I only plan on having one and its name is gonna be special."

"Only one? That ain't much fun now is it?"

"I never wanted kids, remember?"

"Ye'll be a great Ma! Personally I always wanted six."

"Six? Six kids? Have you lost your mind? Six!?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"That's a lot! I mean…it's just…I don't want to ruin that many different people."

"You won't ruin 'em." They were both quiet for a minute, not knowing what to really say. "How old are ye? I've never actually asked…"

"Twenty-eight."

"Dat's it?" he asked, shocked. "I mean ye don't look old but ye act mature…"

"Why how old are you?" she thought that the twins were thirty, thirty-three maybe…

"Thirty-eight."

"What!? There's no way! You're such a liar."

"I swear! Born in '75. Tanks fer makin' me a pedophile!"

"You're not a pedophile. That's only if you were like your age and I was eleven years younger than I am now."

"But yer 10 years younger than me!"

"Does that really bother you that much?"

"No, I jus' mean…God Angel, ye make me feel old."

"Lord's name."

"Aye, aye, but still!"

"Go to sleep old man. You'll be grumpy if you don't," she told him with an eye roll.

"What 'bout namin' this baby?" he asked.

"Oh right, damn you're distracting. So how about…" she flipped through the book. "Um…You pick one."

He examined the girls' names and stopped when he found one he liked. "Keira?"

"That's pretty, and unique. I like it a lot…actually."

"Keira it is," he smiled.

"How about MacKenna for the middle name? It means child of handsome one."

"Okay. What was the boy's name?"

"Colin Aidan MacManus. And the girl's name is Keira MacKenna MacManus."

"Dey have a nice ring to 'em, aye?"

"That they do."

**AN: Okay, I know if you actually do the math, Connor and Murphy are 42…but I didn't want to make them 14 years older than Angela…I hadn't realized I only made her 28 so I figured that was the best way to handle that situation. And Angela's reaction was similar to mine when I found out how old Norman Reedus was lol (I seriously thought he was like 35 or something). **

**This is my last pre-written chapter. Updates will be slow for a while...I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for makin' y'all wait. I kinda gave up on the editing 'cause it had been a while since I updated. So there all the chapters. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**N: Was I the only one that didn't realize that it was Sean Patrick Flannery in the movie "Powder"? I mean it doesn't look like him AT ALL! For those of you that were reading before, this chapter is new!**

The next morning when Connor walked down the stairs, he had to dodge a punch from Daryl. "Jackass! Kept us up all night!" he exclaimed, taking another swing.

"M'sorry!" Connor tried. But Daryl was beyond reasoning.

"I'm gonna kick yer ass so bad ya shit shamrocks!"

"Daryl!" Angela exclaimed, grabbing the back of her brother's shirt, pulling him back from punching Connor. "Calm down!"

"You!" he was in more of a rage than she'd ever seen him in. "Go sit yer ass down so I can kick his ass!" he couldn't exactly beat her up (not that he would) so he needed to take it all out on Connor.

"Take your own advice!" she replied. "You're not going to beat up Connor. Relax, go take a nap before we get on the road or something."

"No! We gotta get a move on!"

"Fine, I'll drive. You sleep. Problem solved. Go get your stuff together; I ain't dealin' with this right now. We've got places to go and walkers to kill."

Daryl scoffed but obliged anyway. "Didn't need ya to come to me rescue, aye? Could've done it meself."

"Well, I thought you needed a little help," Angela said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't even start that shit!" Daryl warned. "Ange go get the canned goods from the kitchen, Jackass with me." Connor frowned and Angela gave him a reassuring smile before patting his chest lovingly. "Don' touch, hell don' even look at each other!"

Angela laughed as she walked into the kitchen. Although she quickly frowned when she saw Murphy pulling cans from the cabinets. When he strained to reach a can on the highest shelf, his shirt rose up and revealed his lower toned lower stomach with a trail of dark hair. She bit her lip and looked away before clearing her throat. "Need some help?" for the sake of the group they'd have to work together. That much she knew.

"Guess so," he shrugged. He eyed her carefully as she made her way next to him to pull cans from the lower shelf. She began stacking them on the counter.

"We got lucky, huh? Lots of supplies here." Murphy nodded in agreement. "I really don't want things to be awkward…" she said, standing once again. She licked her lips nervously. And he didn't miss it, but he averted his gaze. "I mean if you want to be friends, maybe? I don't know what I'm saying…If I did something that made you wanna end things, I'm sorry. And I know we have to work together, so I thought I'd just clear the air. Oh, and I'm sorry for slapping you…" her face turned bright red when he looked at her with those blue eyes of his.

"Ya didn't do anything, aye? I tol' ya-"

"'It's not you it's me'? Right? Fine Murphy. You don't want to be friends then just say that," she started to leave the room but he caught her wrist.

"Lass-er-Angela, 'tis me. An' if we were ta be friends, I couldn't keep me hands off a ya," his free hand cupped the side of her face and pulled her lips to his. He felt the all too familiar sting on his cheek.

"Don't touch me, Murphy MacManus, _ever again_," she said before successfully leaving the room. It hurt her to be so cold to him, but he'd hurt her too! He made it clear that he didn't want a relationship with her and somehow kissing him would only hurt her more. She loved Connor…but she hated this tension with Murphy, it was breaking her heart. She knew what she had to do. She walked outside and caught Connor right as he was walking into the house.

"Hey dere, Angel. Yer brother 'prisingly didn't kill me," he smiled.

"That's good," she said glumly. She didn't want to do this…but it was important. "Connor…can I talk to you real quick?"

"Aye," he agreed, knitting his brows together. He followed her over to the side of the wrap around porch.

"I don't know if I can do this. I love you-"

"But…" he said for her. She looked at him sadly. The look in his eyes was hurting her, but she knew that it would hurt him even more if she didn't do this.

"But, even though Murphy broke things off…I still love him too. And I can't hurt you like that…I just can't Connor."

"Angel, ye tink I don't know ye still love Murph?"

"Which is exactly why I can't do this to you," she sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've made mistakes…I know if I keep this up, juggling the two of you…things will never be right."

"Angel, dey weren't right to begin with. 'Course yer gonna still have feelins fer Murph…"

"I guess they weren't…but I mean…" she trailed off, sobs taking over. He pulled her into a hug.

"Angel, love, m'not goin' anywhere 'less yer sure ye want me te leave ye alone, aye?"

"Don't leave me Connor…" She hated how hot and cold she was with him right now, but she was going to blame the hormones from being pregnant.

"I won't," he promised, taking her face in his hands. "I love ye." He kissed her sweetly and she felt so bad for even suggesting that they split in the first place.

"C'mon…We should probably get going," she gave her eyes one final wipe.

"Aye."

An hour later Angela was driving down the road in the large truck with Connor at her side. Murphy was next to him, since Daryl and Merle were in the back trying to sleep. Connor's hand rested on her thigh and he kissed her cheek. "You're distracting," she complained, with a half smile.

"So are ye," he grinned. "Sittin' dere, lookin' all like ye do."

"You're such a flirt," she laughed.

"Aye," he agreed.

"So do ye know where yer goin'?" Murphy asked, killing the mood.

"Charleston, South Carolina," she stated. "All I have to do is follow the signs. Look at a map. It's not hard." He quickly shut up. This was going to be a long ride.

**AN: it was short, but I updated the very next day because I had this chapter started. **


End file.
